


Key to my Heart

by bealovelylady



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Casual Sex, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fisting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Genital Piercing, Happy Sex, I say casual sex but I don’t believe in it so there’s fluff, Key Party, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, POV Multiple, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Switching, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, Urethral plug, will add more tags as i add chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: “Everyone will put the token they received in the bucket, and we’ll begin to draw your night’s partners. If we draw a same-colored token, we’ll redraw; no one will be paired with the person they came with tonight,” Bokuto said with a wink. “Once the tokens are drawn, you’re free to find a quiet place with your partner. Whatever you do, make sure you do it safely, and I don’t think I need to mention it, but clean up after yourselves.”There was rattling from the front, and Bokuto stood proudly with the bucket in one hand, his other hovering over it. “Let’s begin!”xKey party/swap party fic. Each chapter focuses on a different couple.





	1. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically this fic started from the idea of wanting to write a Bokuto/Akaashi/Kuroo/Tsukishima key party thing and then I was like YOU KNOW WHAT THIS NEEDS IS MORE PORN. So I wrote the story of every pairing’s night lmao.
> 
> There’s a lot of pwp, a lot of different sexy times stuff, so make sure you read the tags, kinky stuff and shockingly no Daddy kink /gasp! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy my stories and pairings ;) I certainly did

“I did it!” Bokuto said as he burst through the door of the apartment he shared with Akaashi. 

“Did what, love?” Akaashi asked as he rounded the corner, the bottom of his apron in hand as he dried off his fingers. Bokuto did a quick double take and seemed to forget what he was going to say, his eyes going wide and mouth hanging open as he stared at Akaashi. 

“Is this... like that naked apron thing?” he finally managed to stutter out, and Akaashi grinned slyly at him. He turned on his heel and strode back to the kitchen to finish dinner. A, “Holy shit,” followed him there. 

It was strange feeling so much breeze between his butt cheeks, Akaashi thought, amused. 

“What’s the occasion?” whispered Bokuto, now right behind him, breathing down his naked back. 

“Hmm, nothing special,” Akaashi shrugged as he turned off the last burner plate on the stove and pulled down two dinner plates. As soon as they clunked softly against the countertop, Akaashi was lifted into the air, turned, and set atop the counter. It was chilly against his bare bum. 

Bokuto forced himself between his boyfriend’s legs and stared up at him with golden eyes, expectant. “Really, Akaashi. This should be a criminal offense.”

“Gonna arrest me, Mr. Police Officer?”

“Yep.”

“Can I ask what the charges are?” Akaashi asked innocently, beginning to toy with Bokuto’s tie. He was coyly rubbing his leg against Bokuto’s upper thigh as well, and it seemed highly effective. 

“Uhm- public nudity, endangering the lives of private citizens.”

“Mmhmm. Sounds serious, Mr. Police Man,” Akaashi said in a gooey, honey-sweet voice. He could feel Bokuto’s erection pressing between his legs and he was savoring every moment. 

“It’s very serious. You’ll have to spend the night... in the bedroom jail.”

Akaashi tossed his head back and howled at the terrible attempt at dirty talk, but Bokuto was huffing and pulling him back for kisses. 

“Seriously, babe,” he gruffed between kisses. “It’s illegal... your body-“

Akaashi pulled back abruptly and whispered, “So tell me about this thing you did.” He played with the loose hairs at Bokuto’s ears and smiled sweetly down to his boyfriend. 

“Ah, right! You remember that guy I told you about at work?”

“Mmhmm?”

“I got up the guts and invited him to the next party.”

Akaashi leaned back and grinned proudly at his boyfriend. “Good,” he whispered.

Bokuto just stared at Akaashi for a good long time, and then his lips cracked into a wide grin, leaning back with Akaashi. “Now kiss me, you vixen.”

x

Their monthly parties were one of Akaashi’s favorite things. He’d been shocked when Bokuto had suggested trying a swapping party out; it was something he’d always fantasized about doing with his significant other, something he’d tried to give up on after meeting Bokuto, but then the man had re-fanned the flames of his old desire. 

And now, here they were, hosting the parties themselves. They had a few friends who were regulars, but most of the time it was fresh blood that showed up, by word of mouth because you had to be careful with these things. Not everyone was into casual sex with a random partner chosen by luck of the draw. 

There was a guy at work that Bokuto had apparently had his eye on for a while, trying to feel him out, and when he’d announced to Akaashi that the man was gay, they’d decided to take a chance and invite him. 

“And you explained it to him, right?”

“Yep. He seemed intrigued and said he’d find a partner to bring.”

“Good.”

Akaashi grinned at his reflection in the tall mirror. He tugged at the top half of his sheer bodysuit, the bottom riding up on his butt as he made sure the deep v covered his nipples at least, and Bokuto came up behind him and smacked his ass. 

“Looking good, darling,” he growled seductively. 

Glancing at his reflection in the mirror behind Akaashi, the other smiled. He was really excited to see this man who’d captured his boyfriend’s attention. He turned and pulled on a pair of short pleather shorts, examined his ass for a moment, and then grinned at Bokuto, who sat on the bed, buttoning the middle button of his shirt. His hair was slicked back and he looked amazingly handsome, the shirt open enough to show off Bokuto’s sleek pecs, but if Akaashi knew his boyfriend, he knew the real prize was underneath his tight dress pants. 

He waltzed over and climbed on top of Bokuto’s meaty thighs, wrapped his skinny arms around his boyfriend’s thick neck. “You look good,” he whispered in a sultry voice. “Very good.”

Bokuto flashed him a grin, his hands coming around to smack and grab at Akaashi’s ass cheeks. “So do you, baby doll.

“Don’t give your partner a heart attack.”

“I’ll be nice,” Akaashi said with a wicked gleam in his eyes, and Bokuto just shook his head and laughed. 

Before they split, Akaashi took Bokuto’s chin between his fingers and tilted his face up, pressed a slow, lingering kiss to his lips. “Here’s to our luck.”

“Hope we both get who we want,” Bokuto chimed in with a smile. 

x

Akaashi was running back and forth from the kitchen to the living room to greet guests, bringing in trays of homemade cookies and diced fruit. Suga and Daichi arrived first; their most loyal guests, though surprisingly Akaashi had only gotten Suga once. He was still itching to try Daichi on for size one of these days. Suga appraised his outfit with a nod of appreciation, the two sharing a kiss on the cheek. Daichi smiled and said, “Looking good, Akaashi. Bokuto.”

Suga was wearing a crop top and shimmery shorts under his coat, Daichi having opted for a loose-neck tee and skinny jeans. Much like Bokuto, the seemingly plain outfit was perfectly sexy, accentuating Daichi’s excellent muscle mass and physique. 

Next came Akaashi’s coworker, Kageyama, wrangling in behind him a bouncing redhead, who seemed tiny and larger than life all at the same time. “My childhood friend,” was all Kageyama said, and when Akaashi gave him a meaningful look, he shook his head, his face twisting up. “He’s just a friend. But he found out I’ve come to these parties before and begged me to take him to one, so here we are.” He sighed wearily and glanced behind him, but the other, Hinata Shouyo, was already talking to Suga and Daichi, practically sitting in Suga’s lap with his excitement. 

“I’m gonna-“ Kageyama said, and hurried off to calm down his friend. Akaashi glanced at Bokuto with a laugh and then made his way back to the kitchen. He was in the middle of hauling out a freshly baked sheet of cookies when the doorbell rang again and Bokuto greeted someone enthusiastically. A smooth voice floated in to the kitchen, and Akaashi pushed the cookies on to a platter, hustling his butt back out. 

A tall man with a bedhead of black hair stood in the hallway, Bokuto standing probably a little too close to him, but the two were laughing and joking like they didn’t even notice. Akaashi went to set his tray down, Suga casting him curious looks, before he darted off again. 

“Welcome,” he greeted softly, waited until the black haired man glanced his way before sticking out his hand. “I’m Akaashi, nice to meet you.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou. The pleasure is all mine,” and neither Bokuto nor Akaashi missed the way Kuroo’s eyes dragged slowly over Akaashi’s entire body. “You didn’t tell me he was this cute, Bokuto-san,” Kuroo said to the other, his eyes still on Akaashi, their hands still joined. 

“Hmm, are you sure I didn’t tell you?” he asked as he beamed proudly at Akaashi. 

Akaashi grinned and pulled Kuroo’s hand towards him, stood up on his tippy toes to give the man a kiss on his cheek. “Make yourself at home, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi whispered into his ear. Bokuto, as always, had amazing taste in men.

Behind Kuroo stood a slightly smaller figure, his arms folded politely in front of him, his eyes meeting Akaashi’s and nodding his head. 

“Who’s your date?” Akaashi chirped up, beckoning the other one forward, taking his hand. 

“I’m Nobuyuki Kai. Kuroo-senpai and I worked together for a little while.”

“He’s a good guy,” Kuroo said, slapping the other on the back. “We dated for a while, but decided we were better as friends.” He grinned jovially at Nobuyuki.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Nobuyuki-san.”

“Oh, just Kai is fine. I’m sure we’re around the same age.”

“Kai, then,” Akaashi said with a smile, giving the man a wink. And with that, he strutted himself back to the kitchen. 

The last two guests were their next door neighbor Ushijima, and a broody looking blond. He introduced the blond as his coworker, Tsukishima-kun.

“Would you like a drink, Ushijima? Tsukishima?”

Ushijima accepted the offer, asking for a whiskey on the rocks, but Tsukishima just shook his head. 

“You are old enough to drink, aren’t you?” Akaashi asked as he eyed up the youngster. He cast a glance at Ushijima, but the man waved his hand. 

“He’s 20.”

“Good,” Akaashi said, smiling again. “Let me know if you change your mind about that drink, cutie.”

Tsukishima stood stiffly and stared at Akaashi, who just blew him a kiss. 

“It’s like that here,” explained Ushijima. “You don’t have to flirt back. But you don’t have to hold back either.” He took his glass of alcohol from Bokuto and wandered into the living room, choosing a spot opposite the feisty redhead, who was suddenly very silent as he eyed Ushijima up. 

“He’s right. You can relax,” Akaashi told Tsukishima. “So, tell me, are you Ushijima’s date, or just a friend? Cause he usually goes for smaller ones,” he added as he glanced at Hinata on the couch. 

“Oh, yeah, we’re just work mates. Don’t even think you could call us friends, but he mentioned this party off-hand, and I told him I’d come with him if he ever found himself without a partner.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here,” Akaashi said honestly as he looked up at Tsukishima. “Go on in and find a seat. We’ll be starting soon.”

x

After introductions were made, Bokuto stood and began explaining the rules for the newcomers. 

“Everyone will put the token they received in the bucket, and we’ll begin to draw your night’s partners. If we draw a same-colored token, we’ll redraw; no one will be paired with the person they came with tonight,” Bokuto said with a wink. “Once the tokens are drawn, you’re free to find a quiet place with your partner. Whatever you do, make sure you do it safely, and I don’t think I need to mention it, but clean up after yourselves.” He shot a pointed look at Kageyama, who shrugged and sunk further into the couch, hating being singled out. 

“Enjoy the snacks and stuff; that really cute guy over there that I have the privilege of calling my boyfriend made them, so eat up, and we’ll draw lots in a few minutes.”

Akaashi plopped down on Suga’s lap when the man motioned him over, and turned to Hinata to engage him in conversation. 

“First key party, right? Feeling okay?” He eyed the nervous redhead, but the other bobbed his head excitedly, grinning at Akaashi. 

“Kageyama’s ex told me about these parties that you guys throw, and so I begged Kageyama to take me to one. I’ve been single for too long,” he bemoaned. 

“How old are you?” Suga asked incredulously. 

“21!” Hinata chirped back, bouncing in his seat. “Just like Kags.”

“Well, I hope you have fun tonight,” Daichi said with a jovial smile, and Hinata’s eyes darted to him, trying very indiscriminately (and failing miserably) to look the other over, before his eyes betrayed him and took a quick glance at Ushijima, who was silently brooding over his whiskey.

“What’s your type, Hinata-kun?” Akaashi asked with a wicked grin, and Suga gave the 22 year-old a soft smack on his arm. 

“Me?” Hinata practically shouted, his eyes nervously flying back to Akaashi. “Uhm, I like them tall, dark, and handsome, I guess,” he squeaked.

“What, like me?” Akaashi teased, cause this was really way too fun, and Hinata turned red, making embarrassed noises. 

“Taller,” he choked out, his eyes betraying him again with a quick glance to his right. “Not that you’re not also- You’re very attractive, Akaashi-san, but-“ He was stumbling over his words, and Ushijima was watching him over the rim of his glass, the smallest smile gracing his lips. 

“Mmhmm,” Akaashi grinned. “Well, hopefully you’ll get lucky tonight.”

He stood and walked over to Nobuyuki, who was watching Bokuto and Kuroo interact with a smile on his face. Akaashi bent down in front of him, his hands on Kai’s knees. “Would you like a drink?” he asked sweetly when the other man glanced down at him, looking a little surprised to see Akaashi squatting in front of him. 

“Ahh, sure, if you don’t mind. I think I’m a little nervous.” He looked down at his hands, which were trembling slightly, and Akaashi took them in his, pulling the man up and along with him to the small bar in the kitchen. 

“What would you like?”

“Oh, I can mix myself a rum and coke.”

“I’ve got it,” Akaashi said with a smile, reaching over to grab a glass and fill it with ice. “Tell me about yourself, Kai. Is this your first time at a swap party?”

“Ahh, yeah. Kuroo invited me yesterday. I guess he really wanted to come, but he needed to bring someone with him.”

Akaashi smiled over his shoulder. “Dating anyone?”

Nobuyuki shook his head. “My last girlfriend and I broke up almost a year ago, and I’ve just been focusing on my career.”

“Girlfriend? You’re bi, then?”

“Ah, yeah. Is that okay?”

Akaashi shrugged and handed over the full glass. “As long as you like guys, that’s all that matters here.”

“Do you always just have men attending?”

“Hmm, no, we’ve had a few girls come, but the logistics are a little different, so we usually just have guys.”

Nobuyuki nodded understandingly. 

“How’s your drink?” Akaashi asked as he stepped closer to the other. Dark eyes looked up at him, and he smiled. 

“Very good.”

“Well, I am a bartender, so I would hope so.”

“Oh!” Nobuyuki nodded again, his eyes darting back to the living room. “Is that how you met Bokuto-san?”

“Yup!” Akaashi grinned and he stepped closer again to Nobuyuki, his thigh touching the other’s softly. He looked up at him through his eyelashes. For Akaashi, sometimes the best part was just flirting with everyone at the beginning. “Is this okay?” he whispered as he reached a hand out to ghost his fingertips over Kai’s waist. The other swallowed and nodded. 

Akaashi leaned in, played with the hem of Kai’s shirt as he continued, “Bokuto came in one night, balling his eyes out cause his boyfriend had just broken up with him, and I fixed him a drink. After he was good and drunk, he looked at me and swore I was the love of his life, and then turned and puked all over his shoes. I had to take him to the back and lend him a pair of mine, and then I couldn’t get rid of him.”

“So, were you? The love of his life?”

Akaashi glanced up and hummed. “I’d like to think so. That’s the only way to explain why I fell in love at age 20 with an office worker 9 years my senior.”

“Oh! Bokuto doesn’t look-“

“Yeah, he looks really good for his age. But he’s an old geezer,” Akaashi said with a proud smile, winking up at Nobuyuki as he leaned back. “He’s just a rotten pervert, that I adore with all of my heart.”

“Talking shit about me?” a voice asked as someone pressed themselves against Akaashi’s back. The dark haired man reached his arm back and grabbed at Bokuto’s neck, grinning. 

“Just telling Kai about what a cutie you are.”

“Good, good.”

“Having fun?” Akaashi asked as he turned around and grinned at his boyfriend. 

“Hmm?” Bokuto asked, going a little red when Akaashi’s head tilted towards Kuroo. “Ahh, yeah. I think it’s about time to draw partners, don’t you?” 

Akaashi laughed and leaned up to kiss Bokuto. “If you say so. Want a refill?” he asked Nobuyuki, turning back to the other. Kai shook his head, his eyes taking in the scene before him silently. 

“All right, then. Let’s get this little party going,” Akaashi winked, taking Bokuto and Nobuyuki’s hands and leading them back to the living room.

“Everyone ready?” Bokuto called out in his booming voice as Akaashi led Kai back to the couch, the two squeezing into the small space together. 

“Still nervous?” Akaashi asked softly, and Nobuyuki glanced down at his hands. 

“I think I’m okay now, thanks to you.”

“Ah, no biggie. I’d be a bad host if I couldn’t do this much.”

There was rattling from the front, and Bokuto stood proudly with the bucket in one hand, his other hovering over it. “Let’s begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO IDK WHATS GOING ON?? But AO3 keeps posting multiples of my fics, so I have to delete them and I’m sorry if the deleted one is one you read but hopefully you find this one UGH WHY???
> 
> I’m sorry :,(


	2. Brand New Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me, this is just pure pwp from now on. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ;)

Nobuyuki could feel Akaashi’s warmth against his thigh as Bokuto swirled his hand around the bucket of tokens, and he was honestly thankful for it. Akaashi’s open manner and flirting (plus the alcohol) had done wonders for his nervous mind. The tokens rattled against each other in the bucket, building anticipation. Suddenly, Bokuto’s hand flew out and he beamed at everyone. 

“Oh, one of our newcomers! Nobuyuki, you’re it!”

With wide eyes, Nobuyuki stared first at Bokuto, then around to everyone in the room. All eyes were on him, everyone smiling in their own way, and he realized how embarrassing it was to have this much attention on him. So he choked out an, “Okay,” and glanced at Akaashi, who smiled encouragingly at him. 

There was more rattling in the distance, but Nobuyuki was still in shock from having been picked first, and he was enraptured by Akaashi, wondering if he’d get lucky enough to have the man as his partner tonight, that he missed the name of the next token picked. 

Suddenly, everyone was ‘ooh’-ing and ‘ahh’-ing, and Nobuyuki glanced around again and then back at Akaashi and whispered, “Who?”

“Daichi!” Akaashi said quietly with a grin, just as a plastic token was pressed into his hand by Bokuto. He glanced at the name and then up at all the faces around him. Who was...

“Who?” he asked Akaashi again, going a little red, but Akaashi just giggled and pointed out a man with short dark hair, looking at him and smiling sweetly. Nobuyuki colored again and said, “Oh, he’s cute,” before he could stop himself. 

From across the room, as if the man had heard him, Daichi turned a little red, and Akaashi giggled beside him. 

More names were called, excited chatter and yelps of joy, but Daichi and Nobuyuki were too busy trading off secret glances, one looking at the other while they looked away, and then switch. 

Daichi had big dark eyes and a really nice face, and he couldn’t seem to keep the smile off it, which he hid behind his hand when Nobuyuki glanced at him. He was built thick, his muscles straining attractively against his shirt and just loose enough to not be douchebag-y, and Nobuyuki nibbled at his lower lip unconsciously. 

Suddenly there was commotion, and Akaashi stood up, glanced back at him. Everyone was moving around now, but Nobuyuki blinked at his surroundings, unsure of what had gone on for the last 15 minutes. So Akaashi leaned down over him and smiled. “Have fun tonight. Daichi is a real sweetheart, so you don’t have to be nervous. Just enjoy it.”

Nobuyuki nodded stiffly, hyper aware of how Akaashi smelled and how plump his lips looked, and the other winked at him, caressed a hand down his jaw and then leaned in to kiss him. 

The kiss startled Nobuyuki back, and he nodded at Akaashi. “You too,” he whispered. “Have fun.”

Akaashi straightened up and puffed out his chest. “Oh, I intend to,” he grinned coyly, and Nobuyuki watched him strut off. A shadow cast over him a few seconds later, and he glanced up to see a hand extended to him. Daichi’s handsome face smiled down at him, and he took the offered hand with a nervous nod. 

“Sorry if I wasn’t who you were wanting-“ Daichi said softly as he led Nobuyuki to one of the back bedrooms. Akaashi and Bokuto’s apartment was large, probably three bedrooms, and Nobuyuki tried to remember if Akaashi had mentioned what kind of work Bokuto does. 

“Oh!” Nobuyuki squeaked out, turning completely red. A door closed behind him and Daichi turned, their hands still joined. “No- I mean, Akaashi is really attractive and nice, but...”

He paused and bit at his lips again, eyes dragging over the man before him. Daichi was as tall as he himself was, their body types very similar as well, but Daichi’s presence was bigger, harder to ignore, in a good way. “But, you are too,” he finally stuttered out under his breath. 

Daichi froze for a moment, trying to pick up Nobuyuki’s words, and then he smiled, and Nobuyuki felt a thrill in the pit of his stomach. The man leaned towards him and Nobuyuki closed his eyes before he knew what was even happening, felt a calloused hand press gently to his face, lips lighting on his own, and he felt like his whole body melted at the soft kiss. 

“Okay?” Daichi asked him when he pulled back, and Nobuyuki nodded, licked at his lips. 

“Mmhmm,” he hummed, and Daichi smiled. 

“I know it’s your first time, so just tell me if there’s anything you don’t want to do. I’ll do my best to make you feel at ease.”

Nobuyuki nodded. 

Daichi tilted his head and added, “Just follow your heart and desires.” Daichi’s hand was still on his cheek, warm and rough, and he nodded again, slowly leaning into the touch. He licked at his lips again. 

“I’m Daichi, by the way.”

“Ah, Nobuyuki Kai,” he responded, his eyes stuttering open again. 

“Which one would you prefer me to call you?”

Nobuyuki blushed again and said, “Kai is fine, Daichi-san.”

The other frowned. “Please just call me Daichi. I don’t need to be reminded of my age.” He was smiling by the end of it, and Nobuyuki whispered a quick apology. Daichi just shrugged it off. “Now tell me what you’d like to do, Kai.”

“Oh... uhm...” He was still thinking about that kiss, and biting at his lip again. Daichi smirked knowingly and leaned forward. He smelled really good, intoxicating almost to Nobuyuki, who was high on the entire situation, and Daichi’s lips were soft against his own. They pressed a little more earnestly after a minute, and when a sound slipped past Nobuyuki’s lips unbidden, Daichi pressed his whole body forward and circled his arms around Nobuyuki, parting his lips with a slick tongue, and Nobuyuki gasped into his mouth. 

His hands trembled, but all he could hear was Daichi’s voice telling him to follow his heart, so he reached up and clenched his fists into Daichi’s shirt, his eyes fluttering as he gave in, let Daichi take charge and kiss him wholeheartedly. 

And Daichi was a good kisser. Nobuyuki floundered on behind him, but Daichi expertly pulled Nobuyuki apart piece by piece, until he was a trembling, oversensitive mess. 

“Okay?” Daichi whispered as he pulled back for a moment, and Nobuyuki blinked at him, dazed, nodding slowly. 

He leaned back towards Daichi and murmured, “Don’t stop,” their lips colliding together again, and Daichi hummed, the sound vibrating between them. 

Nobuyuki still clenched at Daichi, while Daichi’s hands roamed over his body, and suddenly the other pulled back again, face red, and he said, “Sorry, but I really just want to take your clothes off right now.”

Nobuyuki went bright red, finally realizing how Daichi’s hands had been caressing over him, how hungry his eyes were, pupils blown, and that there was a distinct hardness pressing against his hips. “Mm,” he whimpered, following Daichi to the bed, eyes trained on his back, the way the muscles moved. 

Daichi stripped his shirt off first, and despite how tight the fabric had been, it seemed it had still hidden some secrets under it. Daichi’s skin was tight, his muscles so beautifully sculpted, and not in a body building kind of way, but very sleek and attractive. He was lean and cut, and Nobuyuki had to remind himself not to drool; he could have this man tonight. 

Hands pressed under the hem of his shirt, fingertips against his skin, and he shivered, tilting his head as Daichi fit himself against his body, mouth at his neck. “You too,” he husked, and Nobuyuki thought that it was a true miracle that this was even happening right now. He thanked Kuroo for bringing him here, letting him experience this little slice of heaven. 

Daichi’s hands skillfully and seductively removed his clothing, and he didn’t even feel embarrassed as the man suckled at his neck. Before he knew it, they were pressed skin to skin, and he shivered wildly. 

“Daichi...” he whimpered. 

“Good?” the other asked as his hands skirted over his abs and hips, to his back and up his spine.

“Mm, g-good!” He nudged his nose at Daichi’s cheek and pulled out his courage. “K-kiss... me?”

“Yeah,” Daichi breathed out excitedly, the last breathy sound muffled as their two mouths joined again. Nobuyuki moaned and reached up to grab at Daichi’s broad shoulders. He could feel the muscles work underneath the skin, and he pressed his hot palms flat, moved them up over Daichi’s thick neck, into impossibly soft hair. Daichi was pressing his hips urgently to Nobuyuki’s, and there was a thrill knowing that this man wanted him so badly. 

“Come on,” the other finally whispered, turning Nobuyuki and motioning him to lay down. He crawled backwards in his boxers, unsure of when he’d lost his pants, a very obvious tent in his underwear, and Daichi stood over him, licking his lips as his eyes lustily roamed over him. Hands moved to unbutton his pants, and Nobuyuki saw a matching bulge when Daichi stripped down. 

His fingers teased at the waistband of his boxer briefs, knowing full well that Nobuyuki was watching him, enraptured, and he slowly wiggled out of his underwear. A soft gasp greeted his ears when he stood up tall again. 

Daichi was impressive, more in girth than length, but he stood straight out, throbbing, a glint of wet on his slit, and Nobuyuki felt in his pants what he saw with his eyes. Daichi climbed forward, his dick hypnotically bouncing, as if telling the other it was okay, and then Daichi said, “Do you want to touch me?”

Nobuyuki glanced up, eyes glazed over, and he nodded slowly. “Can I?”

“Yeah, he likes to be touched.”

Nobuyuki ducked his head down and grinned like a fool, before looking back up and slowly reaching out to grab Daichi’s erection. He was hot, impossibly hot, and the cock twitched in his hand. “So... thick...” he whimpered out, unaware he’d said it aloud. Daichi’s hands scrubbed over his skull, and he closed his eyes and shivered. 

“You can taste it if you like,” Daichi told him. “But you don’t have to. I can take care of you instead.”

Nobuyuki shook his head, as appealing as the idea sounded, cause Daichi was good with his hands and lips, but he was always the one who was expected to take charge in the bedroom, so it felt strange to not do so now. He clumsily suck his tongue out and licked at Daichi’s slit. Salty... 

He released air as he leaned forward, other hand pressing unsure against Daichi’s unmoving thigh, and pressed soft, reverant kisses to Daichi’s shaft. Above him, the other made soft pleased noises, and he wondered if he was doing okay. 

Rough fingers scratched nicely at his scalp and he closed his eyes, not even realizing that his hand and mouth had stopped as Daichi’s fingers made shivers travel up and down his skin. There was a soft chuckle, and then his back was against a fluffy comforter. 

“Tell me something, Kai,” Daichi said in a low voice. Nobuyuki’s eyes blinked open in surprise, and something clenched in his gut at the way Daichi was leaning over him, looking at him. “Are you usually the dominant or submissive partner?”

“Uhm? Oh... dom-dominant. My partners-“ Even Kuroo, the one time they’d had sex- everyone had expected him to take charge.

Daichi shushed him with a finger to his lips. “Do you like it?”

“Wha-?” Nobuyuki’s mind was blanking. Daichi looked so dominating, hanging over him, and he forgot what he was supposed to be saying. 

“Do you like being in charge?”

“I’m big, so it’s just kind of what’s expected-“

“That’s not really what I asked,” Daichi murmured slowly. His voice was doing things to Nobuyuki that he didn’t understand, but he didn’t want it to stop. “Did you like when I was kissing you, taking off your clothes? Do you like me above you like this?”

Daichi’s eyes drilled into him and he felt the truth slip out. “Yeah. I do.”

His words hung in the air around him, and he didn’t realize the meaning of them until Daichi whispered, “So would you like me to take care of you tonight? You can still be top, but I can show you the pleasure of being submissive to your partner.”

“Oh,” Nobuyuki whimpered. Daichi smiled and coursed his hands over Nobuyuki’s chest.

“To be honest, it’s a selfish request. I’m really enjoying watching you melt in my hands, and I want to kiss and touch you all over. Your body... is really, really nice.”

“Ah, it’s not-“ _Your body is way better, Daichi, what are you saying?_

“No, it is. I could feel it even under your clothes. I really love your body.” He cupped at one of Nobuyuki’s pecs and leaned down against him to press kisses to his neck. “Are you okay with hickeys?”

“Yeah- yes, you can-“ he gasped as Daichi sucked deeply at his neck. “Oh!”

“So?” Daichi murmured hotly against his neck. 

“It’s... good...” whimpered Nobuyuki. 

Rough hands caressed up his sides and he moaned. “So you’re willing to let me take charge? Pleasure you?”

“Mm... yeah... if it’s you-“

“Good,” Daichi husked out, and then he began kissing and sucking needily at Nobuyuki’s skin, probably littering his neck and torso with bruises, but all Nobuyuki could feel was great relief and building desire as Daichi warmed his body to putty with his hands. He was tossing his head back and making noises he’d never heard from his mouth before, his hands desperate to grab onto something, one in Daichi’s hair and the other wrapped in the sheets on the bed. 

“Da-Daichi!” he gasped more than once, and every time he felt a soft chuckle of breath against his skin, and he shivered with want. His whole body was thrumming with pleasures unknown, and his cock ached. It was so relieving to not be in charge, to not need to lead, and he wondered if he wasn’t actually made for this role. His large body and small partners had always put the burden on him to pleasure the other, and he hadn’t even realized that he could feel and want pleasure like this as well. Daichi was so... good.

Hot breath skirted over his leaking dick, and he didn’t even realize that Daichi was so far down his body. He glanced over the expanse of his chest, now littered with red marks, one of Daichi’s hands cupping at his waist and thumb caressing over his ribs, and the other kneading into the area around his cock. Daichi looked up, too, and their eyes met, and then Daichi grinned wickedly and slowly pushed his tongue out. His eyes had Nobuyuki hooked, the other watching everything unfold so slowly, Daichi teasing him, until the tip of his tongue licked over Nobuyuki’s wet slit, and he gasped violently. He tried to sit up, but his body was weak now, and Daichi easily held him back down, a coy grin on his lips. 

“Is it good?”

“Good... fuck. Daichi, you’re so, so g-good.”

Daichi chuckled. “Are you feeling really good, letting me make you so submissive to me?”

Nobuyuki shuddered and whimpered out a broken, “Yes!”

“I’m going to give you a blow job now. I want you to feel my mouth on you, feel my tongue. I’ll take you down my throat and make you cum so hard, okay?” The words he was saying were so filthy, but his voice was sweet and Nobuyuki nodded. 

“Can I?” he whispered. His last blow job had not been impressive, but the idea of being deep throated itself made him want to cum, and he really, really wanted to cum down Daichi’s throat.

“Yes. I like it, so I want you to.”

“Mm,” Nobuyuki whimpered, nodding his head, and Daichi pressed his lips, formed them around the tip of Nobuyuki’s head, and he gasped as Daichi’s tongue flicked out again. “You’re- you’re really good at this, aren’t you?” Something tight curled in the pit of his stomach and for the first time ever, he wanted this man to ruin him, take him to another dimension. 

Daichi didn’t respond, just hummed against his shaft, and then he pushed his head down. Daichi’s mouth was insanely warm and soft, his tongue pressing against the underside of his cock, and it was so wet and delightful. It was already miles above his last blow job, and Daichi hadn’t even moved or sucked down yet. 

Slowly he began to bob his head, and Nobuyuki was forcibly relaxed into the bed as his muscles went weak, and he gasped and moaned, called Daichi’s name because it was all he could do. The man took him deeper and deeper, and suddenly it was so tight around his dick, and Daichi’s nose was pressing into the curls of hair at the end of his shaft, and Nobuyuki gasped as Daichi swallowed around him. 

“Oh my go-!” he almost screamed, his hand flying up to clap over his mouth, but Daichi reached up and pulled it away, his eyes serious, as if saying, “I want to hear you scream.”

“Dai-Daichi! Fuck! Is this-?” _Is this what a blow job is supposed to feel like, or are you just really, really fucking good?_ He could easily guess it was the latter, because it seemed that Daichi’s lips and fingers and mouth were pure gold, so skilled, undoing everything with one touch or kiss. God, if he’d met this man sooner, if he’d had the chance to fall in love with Daichi- No, that wasn’t what they were here for. Daichi had a boyfriend, a life; he was just ruining Nobuyuki for anyone else without even knowing it. He wanted to say something about it, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good, so he bit his lip, whimpering pitifully as Daichi made him melt. 

And he came, just like that, long and hard down Daichi’s throat, Daichi swallowing and milking Nobuyuki dry, and he wanted to cry because he’d never get a blow job like this ever again. When Daichi moved back up his body and laid against him, he couldn’t help but whisper, “Your boyfriend is so lucky to have you.”

Daichi paused for a moment, and then wiped gently at Nobuyuki’s tears. “I’m lucky to have him. If you think I’m good, he would blow your mind to bits.”

Nobuyuki clamped his eyes and felt that maybe the world was actually really cruel. 

“Kai?” Daichi’s voice floated to his ears. 

He opened his eyes, and Daichi’s face looked a little concerned, but then he shook his head and whispered, “Never mind,” smiling sweetly again. 

Daichi leaned his head down and softly kissed at Nobuyuki’s shoulder, his fingers gently moving over his other arm. 

“Daichi?” Nobuyuki asked carefully, and the other hummed. “Sorry, but will you kiss me again?

“You don’t have to apologize,” Daichi giggled, and he smiled again, capturing Nobuyuki’s face and then his lips. “You’re so cute like this, Nobuyuki. It’s a shame and a privilege to be the first to see you like this.”

Nobuyuki just nodded and hummed against Daichi’s lips, and he wondered if he’d ever find anyone as wonderfully kind and warm as Daichi. He closed his eyes instead and focused on the kiss, his hands coming around Daichi, holding him to his body. It was a different feeling than Akaashi had made him feel; it wasn’t about sexually wanting Daichi, though that was a big part of it, but it was about wanting to be around Daichi, as a person.

“So,” Daichi said breathlessly as they pulled back from their long kiss. “Do you want to go all the way?”

Nobuyuki looked at Daichi, thought about it for a split second, then grinned shyly and nodded. “Yeah, I’d really like to, Daichi.”

“Good, ‘cause I do too.” Daichi beamed down at Nobuyuki and he realized that Daichi was one of those men who was unconventionally beautiful. He was very handsome, anyone could see that, but there was a true beauty that Nobuyuki could see now. 

“Daichi,” he whispered. “You’re really-“ he paused there, his brain catching up to his mouth, and he blushed and turned away. Daichi’s hands pulled him back and he blinked curiously. 

“Tell me.”

Nobuyuki blushed and finally he managed out, “You’re really too good for me. Sorry.”

“Nonsense. I’m really glad I got you tonight. I can honestly say that it’s been an incredibly beautiful thing to see you come undone. You’re really, really beautiful.”

Nobuyuki’s cheeks burned scarlet and he mumbled, “That’s what I was gonna say to you.”

Daichi laughed. “You think I’m beautiful?”

“Yes!” Nobuyuki shouted earnestly. “I really do!”

Daichi tucked his face into Nobuyuki’s neck and giggled again. “Thanks. It’s really embarrassing to hear it from someone like you.”

“What does that-?”

“‘Cause you’re really very perfect.”

“I’m not-“

“Your body, your voice, your face, your personality. You’re really my type, Kai.”

“Oh, my-“ Nobuyuki had never felt so flustered in his life, and he pulled Daichi closer, hiding in the crook of his neck. “You can’t just say things like that-“

“I bet Suga would really like you, too,” Daichi mumbled, but the words were lost on Nobuyuki, who couldn’t hear anything above his slamming heart. 

“So, since we’re going all the way, I guess we should decide who’ll top who.”

Nobuyuki pulled back and looked up at Daichi. “I’m usually top,” he said slowly. 

“That’s fine,” Daichi said with a beaming smile, and he reached for a tube of lube, slicking up his fingers and reaching behind himself before Nobuyuki could stop him. 

“No, what I meant was...” He glanced down at Daichi’s slick fingers. “Is it okay if tonight is different for me?”

Daichi blinked and looked at Nobuyuki, his own eyes unblinking. “Have you ever bottomed before?” he asked carefully. 

Nobuyuki slowly shook his head, glancing up at Daichi from beneath his lashes. 

“You really want to do it tonight? Your first time with me?”

“Yeah,” Nobuyuki breathed out. “I’m not that good, and you seem like you’re incredible at it, and I really, really just... want to try this with you.”

“It might hurt a bit. Most people don’t have a good time their first go at it.”

“It’s okay, I trust you. I know you can make me feel really good.” Bravely, he looked up and pressed his lips to Daichi’s, kissed him long and slow, hand at his wrist and pulling it down to his butt. “If it’s okay with you, I’d like you to fuck me tonight, Daichi.”

Daichi went red, his eyes glazing over with lust, and he whispered, “Holy shit,” as he took in Nobuyuki’s pleading look, his needy eyes, and the wetness of his lips. “You really are perfect.”

“Daichi,” Nobuyuki murmured softly, no longer embarrassed as he pulled the other closer to him. 

“Will you let me open you properly, do what I want?”

“Yes, just be gentle.”

“Always,” Daichi promised, and he flipped Nobuyuki over in one easy motion, pulled his ass into the air, and slick fingers pressed to his asshole. “If you change your mind or it’s too much, tell me.”

“I won’t... change my mind,” he assured, his last word slipping on a moan as Daichi pressed inside him. 

The feeling was so completely foreign, and Nobuyuki wondered if he’d made a mistake, but then Daichi crooked his fully immersed finger and Nobuyuki’s spine went really straight. 

“Ho-holy-“ he wheezed out. 

“Doing good, Kai.”

Nobuyuki hummed and nodded into the sheets, clenching at them with his hands as Daichi slid in a second finger. The squeeze was tighter, but more pleasant. And then something hot and wet licked around the fingers inside him and he actually screamed.

“Daichi, wha-?”

But the other didn’t respond. His tongue was too busy teasing at Nobuyuki’s rim. His ass was squeezing Daichi’s fingers so tight, it was a wonder they didn’t break. 

By the third finger, Nobuyuki was gone, drooling and sobbing into the bed, and Daichi chuckled behind him. 

“I think you’re ready,” came a soft whisper as Daichi slowly pulled his fingers out, grazing them one last time over the other man’s prostate, so tender and sensitive now. “Ready, big boy?”

“Yes, please. Fuck me, Daichi!” Nobuyuki sobbed into the pillow beneath his head, and he didn’t think he’d ever been so crude... or honest.

Daichi inside him was warm and wide, so much thicker than the three fingers, but it was so, so good. He entered slowly, gently, like he wanted to savor it. Nobuyuki came once, right away, and he begged Daichi to keep going, never stop. He didn’t want this to end. Daichi worked him like a puppet on strings, stirred him up until he wasn’t even sure who he was anymore, all he was was the pleasure Daichi was giving him. And when Daichi came inside him, he crooned blissfully and collapsed against the sheets, his ass and dick aching, his whole body trembling. Daichi crawled forward and pulled the wrecked mess of Nobuyuki into his arms. 

“Good... so good,” he babbled on. He turned his face upwards and captured Daichi’s lips in a wet, sloppy kiss. 

“Kai,” Daichi whispered when the other fell back against the sheets, tired. 

“Hmm?” Nobuyuki hummed happily as he trailed invisible lines over Daichi’s chest, pressed his face against warm skin. 

“I was going to ask before, but I didn’t want to assume. But, Kai... Are you falling in love with me?”

The tone was so serious that Nobuyuki stopped, even his breathing halting. He bit at his lip and thought, _Shit._ Surely the good times were over now. Daichi would guess his answer even if he didn’t say anything, and he’d get up and leave. Because Nobuyuki knew these parties didn’t work like this. You weren’t meant... to fall in love, not with a man who was already taken. It was casual sex, but Daichi... Daichi was so good, so beautiful, so pure. Nobuyuki couldn’t help it.

But maybe it was just the feelings in the moment. Maybe...

“Yeah, I think I am,” he muttered anyways, closing his eyes and waiting for the inevitable anger to come. 

But Daichi’s arms around him pulled him in tighter. His chin was tilted up and lips pressed against his own, and Daichi giggled and whispered, “That kind of makes me really happy to hear.”

“Dai-“ Nobuyuki whispered, petrified, so unsure of what was happening, but the other just kissed him again, kissed at his tears, and he wanted so badly to believe in this fantasy. 

He clutched at Daichi’s shoulders and whispered, “Again, Daichi. Fuck me again.”


	3. Had My Eye On You

The first two names were called, and Hinata thought it was kinda funny to watch the two reactions. He nibbled at his nails as he watched in rapt anticipation. 

Bokuto-san made a grand gesture with his hand and dove it back into the bucket of tokens. “Hinata!” he cried when he fished one out, and the small redhead jumped up from his seat and squealed violently. His whole body shook with the excitement of the moment, eyes glued on Bokuto’s hand. _Who, who, who?!_

Another token was fished out, and Bokuto glanced at it. Proudly, he proclaimed...

“Kageya-“

The name fell to silence, and everyone stared back at Bokuto as he tossed the token back in and shrugged, “Whoops! That won’t do.”

Both Hinata and Kageyama’s faces, which had been screwed up in disgust, relaxed, and they both chimed out, “Thank God!”

A few giggles sounded, but Hinata didn’t hear them, eyes locked again on Bokuto. He crossed all of his fingers and all of his toes. There was only one name he wanted to hear. 

“Ushijima!”

Hinata’s brain stuttered, and he wondered if he had just thought the name really loudly, but Bokuto was holding a token in the air, flicked it skillfully at Ushijima, who caught it in one of his big hands, eyes swiveling to the tiny redhead. 

And he nodded. 

“Really?!” squeaked the smallest guest, his red hair bouncing as he shook his head between Bokuto and Ushijima. His face was probably really, really red. “Really?!” again.

“Yeah, dude,” Bokuto grinned at him. 

Hinata adjusted in his seat and nodded his head slowly, suddenly the picture of calm sophistication. “Cool.”

x

He was tall, he was so tall, so much taller than Hinata had thought when Ushijima was sitting down. But now he was standing over Hinata, holding out his hand to help the other out of his seat in the living room. 

The tall man led him to a bedroom in the back, but all he could do was tip his head back and stare at his head of hair, so high up. He swallowed, could already feel something growing hot in his pants. 

Ushijima paused for a moment after closing the bedroom door, like he was trying to decide how best to proceed, before he led Hinata to the bed and held his hand out, silently offering the redhead a seat. Then he knelt between Hinata’s legs and looked at him. Even now, with Ushijima on his knees, Hinata still had to look up a little. And Ushijima was so close now, carefully placing his hands at Hinata’s thighs, cupping them, and he smiled, though more to placate the smaller of the two, it seemed. 

“Is kissing okay with you?”

“O-oh, ahhm, y-yeah? I think so?” His hands shook nervously by his sides, but Ushijima just watched him. 

“If you’re not comfortable with it, we can do other things. We don’t even have to have sex-“

“Oh, no! No, you can kiss me! I want-“ Hinata stopped and turned bright red. “Sorry, I’m just really excited,” he mumbled, tucking his chin into his chest.

“Well, I think that’s the point of a swap party. A new partner is always exciting.”

 _Not just any partner. I’m excited because it’s_ you, Hinata thought. But he didn’t say that out loud.

“You can touch me if you like.”

“Mm,” Hinata hummed nervously, his shaky hands coming up to sit on Ushijima’s shoulders, unmoving. 

“I know you’re new to key parties, but you have had sex before, right...?” Ushijima asked slowly, and Hinata almost fell back in embarrassment.

“Of course I have! I’ve had lots... lots of sex!”

Ushijima just nodded and then said matter-of-factly, “I’m gonna kiss you now then.”

Hinata nodded and watched Ushijima’s face come closer, tilting, his eyes closing. He was so handsome, and even though he didn’t seem to smile much, he was so attractive. And tall, so tall. Maybe not really dark, though his hair and skin were darker than Hinata’s, but that wasn’t hard to do-

All of his thoughts halted when lips met his own. It was soft, chaste, but Hinata forgot everything in that moment. Ushijima pulled back for a bit, and Hinata huffed out, “I won’t break.”

One of the hands at his thigh shot up and cupped the back of his head, and Ushijima pressed his lips more earnestly now to Hinata’s. And god, he was good. He soon had his tongue in Hinata’s mouth, licking at the roof of his mouth and his teeth, and Hinata, in a daze, slowly wrapped his own tongue up with Ushijima’s. The tall man pulled his tongue out and into his mouth, sucked on it, swirled it around, and Hinata moaned. The only thing holding him upright was Ushijima’s huge hand on his skull. He shivered, fingers clenching into fists in Ushijima’s shirt. 

By the time the other pulled back, Hinata was a panting, slobbering mess, his eyes fluttering, half-lidded, his whole body dipped in pleasurable sensations. He pulled at Ushijima’s shirt, his lips tingling as he begged them to move and form the words he wanted to say. 

“Lap... can I sit on your lap?” 

Ushijima watched him for a moment, and then nodded, smiling ever so slightly. Hinata was already addicted to that barely-there uptick of his lips. Ushijima’s hands slid up his thighs and cupped under his butt, and Hinata bucked forward, fell against the broad man, and he was lifted up into the air as he clung to Ushijima. 

“Oh!” he whispered, eyes wide as he looked out over the other’s shoulder, a whole new world. One arm slid under his butt to support him, the other coming up to tilt his chin up. Their lips found each other, Hinata’s eyes slamming shut as he tilted into the kiss, so hungry. Ushijima turned them around and carefully sat on the bed where Hinata had been moments before, and Hinata’s hands unlatched from his shirt, traveled up into his hair. He opened his mouth and gasped into the kiss. 

Ushijima was hard. He could feel it if he stretched his body down, pressed his hips to Ushijima’s. He hummed as hands squeezed gently at his ass, encouraging him to grind against the other, a warm, large palm slipping under his t-shirt and caressing over his back. 

“Oh!” he whimpered again. He thought it might have been his imagination, but he thought he felt Ushijima smile against his lips. 

“Can I take your clothes off?” Ushijima asked him when he pulled back, Hinata’s hands still clenching and unclenching in his hair. 

“Yeah. You, too,” Hinata said, in a daze again. 

He was stood up on his feet, angry to be split from Ushijima’s warm, broad chest, but soon he would feel the other’s skin directly against his own, so he let the large man strip him, throw his clothes to the floor, until he stood, just his underwear, white chest puffed proudly before Ushijima, his erection tenting his underwear. 

Ushijima slipped his shirt off and then grabbed Hinata around the hips. He palmed Hinata’s crotch and his knees nearly gave in as he screamed. 

“Ushiji-“ 

The slit in his boxer briefs was pulled open and his dick extracted, hot breath cascading over his cock, and suddenly he was so embarrassed. He slapped his hands over his eyes and whimpered as Ushijima took him in his mouth. 

Ushijima’s mouth was a whole new world. Hot, wet, sloppy, tongue eager to lick at him. He peeled back his foreskin and licked him all over, free hand fondling his balls. Between his fingers, he peeked down at the sight of Ushijima slowly taking his dick deeper inside his mouth. Little bits of drool slipped from the corners of Hinata’s mouth, but it was fine, because the feeling inside Ushijima’s mouth was divine. He let his hands slip down his chest as he exhaled a long moan, fingers slipping into Ushijima’s locks. The other man’s eyes snapped up to his face and Hinata felt heat wash over his face. 

Ushijima’s eyes refused to let his go, held him captive as he licked and sucked on Hinata’s stiff member. 

He came with Ushijima’s eyes on him, his mouth falling open and a broken moan slipping past his lips, his body convulsing randomly, but Ushijima held him fast, licked him clean of spit and cum. He carefully guided Hinata back to sit on his lap, the smaller not even noticing as Ushijima unbuttoned his jeans, slipped them down his butt, pulled out his own cock. 

Hinata was reawakened when his eyes slipped down, as he came out of his daze, and he yelled, “Holy shit! That’s your dick?!”

Ushijima stilled, his face unreadable, and then he huffed out one, “Hah!”

Ushijima put his hands against Hinata’s back and pulled him down with him, mumbling, “Give me a second.” He pushed his pants off and tossed them, Hinata slipping his hands down to Ushijima’s groin. He grasped gently at his throbbing cock, so big in his small hands, and he settled down against Ushijima’s broad chest with a sigh. What was this feeling? He usually hated feeling so small, but why was he suddenly so turned on by this massive man with his massive cock? Why did his heart skip so many beats as the warmth of Ushijima seeped into his skin, as he felt Ushijima’s muscles twitch beneath his cheek and torso. Why did he want this man to ruin him completely, ruin him for anyone else? 

Ushijima sat up on his elbows, seeming unsure of what to do now, his hands at Hinata’s knees. Slowly, his thumbs began caressing Hinata, and he shifted and buried himself deeper against Ushijima’s chest. His hands were still gripped around that massive cock, not moving, just feeling the heat of it, the veins bulging, the slight twitching. What did a person do with a cock this huge? Surely it was too big for the girls to take so easily, and what about him? Would it wreck his asshole?

God, he sure hoped so. 

“You okay?” Ushijima finally asked, since Hinata hadn’t moved in a while, was honestly almost falling asleep from how comfortable he was against Ushijima. He wondered if the other would hold him, cuddle him after sex. He really hoped so. He wanted to fall asleep against this chest every night. 

“Yeah,” Hinata croaked out. “You’re gonna have to prepare me a whole lot.”

Ushijima laughed again, his one laugh, and sat up, his hands against Hinata’s back, holding him close. Hinata blinked up at him slowly, waiting. Ushijima could do whatever he wanted at this point. He was so happy. 

“Hinata? Do you want to continue?”

Hinata nodded, his little hands sliding up Ushijima’s shaft, and the other shivered. 

“I’ll prep you,” Ushijima said. He fished out lube and condoms from the bedside table, slicked up his large fingers. He pulled Hinata’s butt up, closer to him, and whispered into his ear. “Can you keep moving your hands?”

Hinata stuttered out a nod, reached his hands up and licked them, then reached down again and grasped at Ushijima’s length. From the head to the middle, he worked his hands up and down, slow and lazy, but it seemed fine for Ushijima. 

“Good. Don’t want to cum too soon,” he told Hinata as he circled a finger around Hinata’s twitchy hole. 

He slipped just the tip in and Hinata’s body went ramrod straight. “Wa-wait!” He gasped out. Ushijima’s fingers were so thick...

Ushijima pulled back and looked at Hinata as he pushed away from the other’s chest, head turned away as shame burned his cheeks. “I thought you said you’d had lots of sex?”

“I have!” yelled Hinata, so embarrassed now. This wasn’t how he’d wanted it to go. He’d even prepped himself a little beforehand, cleaned himself out and douched. But he hadn’t expected to meet a giant. “It’s just been a long time...”

He thought maybe Ushijima would walk out now, muttering something about having enough, Hinata wasn’t man enough to take him. But instead his hands were pulled away from his chest and the bottle of lube pressed into them. 

“Then why don’t you start? You stretch yourself first, and then I’ll finish.”

Hinata stared with wide eyes first at the lube, then at Ushijima. “I’m sorry...” he whimpered pitifully. A large hand came up to caress at his cheek, and the giant kissed him sweetly. 

“I’ve done this before. I’m just glad you want to continue.”

“I do! I want to take you! I really want-“ he swallowed and looked down at Ushijima’s dick. It was throbbing, the tip wet with slick. “I really want it.”

Ushijima hummed and kissed Hinata again, thumb stroking over his heated cheek. He pulled back and helped squeeze some of the jelly onto Hinata’s fingers, guided his hand back as he cupped his face again. 

“Relax,” he whispered as he leaned in again to kiss Hinata. His hands were warm on his cheek and hand, and he pressed two fingers inside at once, damn the slight burn. He just really wanted this to happen, didn’t want to disappoint. He was getting hard again between their chests. 

Ushijima kissed him the whole time, stroked his cheek, Hinata leaning into his touch and lips. When he could fit four fingers, he pulled back and eagerly pulled at Ushijima’s hand, pressed his finger to his twitching hole, and dove in again for more kisses. 

He sighed in relief now when Ushijima pushed in. He worked methodically, one finger at a time, searching for Hinata’s good spot until he found it and Hinata clenched tiny hands at his shoulder, pulled them closer as he moaned loudly into Ushijima’s mouth. He bucked down against Ushijima’s fingers as the man rubbed at his prostate. He worked like that until he had three fingers inside Hinata, stretching him, Hinata a shuddering mess in his arms. 

“Come on,” Hinata whimpered. “Please, Ushijima.” He was so desperately in need, he wanted to feel Ushijima inside him already. He couldn’t wait a moment longer; his whole life had brought him to this moment. 

And it was life changing. Ushijima, no condom because it didn’t fit (Hinata hadn’t wanted him to use one anyways), slicked up, slid inside him. The first few inches were a little tight, but Hinata enjoyed the stretch, but then they got to the part where Ushijima’s fingers couldn’t reach and his dick was just barely half in. 

Ushijima grabbed his hips and looked at him. “This is fine,” he told Hinata, but the other was squeezing his eyes, gnawing at his lip, hands clenched as he fought against Ushijima to take him in deeper. 

“Just do it... all at once!” he begged.

“It’s fine, I don’t want to hurt you-“

Hinata’s eyes sprang wide open and he grabbed at Ushijima, tears streaming as he begged. “Please, Ushijima, please! Hurt me, I don’t care, just please-! I’ve never needed something so bad in my life! I want you!” He was sobbing now, shaking Ushijima, begging him to understand how his hollow insides ached. He didn’t know if any of his other partners had ever ventured this deep inside him before, but he wanted it. 

“I’ll go slow,” Ushijima said after a moment, nodding his head. He massaged at Hinata’s hips and the small of his back as he slowly lowered Hinata down further. He pressed his face into Ushijima’s neck and bit back his screams. It was painful, it really was, but he was still hard, still wanting. Ushijima slowly rocked back and forth, opening him slowly, the hand at Hinata’s back slipping down to his cock, and he began rubbing Hinata, distracting him. 

And finally he was fully seated, Hinata practically collapsed in his lap, panting against his chest, Ushijima holding him still. He squeezed his walls tight around Ushijima and whispered roughly, “Amazing. Now fuck me.”

Ushijima grabbed at his thighs at the crook of his knees, and began lifting the small boy up, slamming him back down, and Hinata’s mind was gone. He screamed out Ushijima’s name, until the other silenced him with his lips. 

It was so good, so, so good. All the prep and pain had been so worth it. Ushijima was so deep inside him, kissing at his walls, pulling him in and out until he was sure he would break from the sheer pleasure of it. 

And he was falling in love with Ushijima. Falling in love with the soft sounds he made, with the way the man could pick him up like it was no big deal, falling in love with his face, screwed up in concentration, feeling so good and wanting to make Hinata feel good too. Was he the first one who’d taken this man all in? He hoped so, cause then maybe Ushijima would fall in love with him too. 

He was so handsome, so amazingly beautiful. Sweat sheened his forehead and some of his hair stuck to it, so Hinata swiped his bangs aside. He pressed his small hands to Ushijima’s cheeks and stared at him as he was driven up and down on Ushijima’s dick. He didn’t know how he was so calm, but he had transcended a plane of existence. His whole body was alive with pleasure, and he could hear himself calling out Ushijima’s name, moaning and whimpering, but all he could see was Ushijima’s face. Sometimes he would lean forward and kiss the man, marvel at how soft his lips were, at the way they formed to his own. He loved how eager Ushijima was to kiss him. While he seemed cold at first, he was anything but. He was kind and caring, so good to Hinata, so eager to taste him and fill him up. 

And Hinata loved the way his name sounded on Ushijima’s lips, the way it was slightly huffed out, breathy at times. When Ushijima called his name, he would watch him and squeeze around the other, watch his forehead furrow as he moaned quietly.

“Ushijima, Ushijima...” Hinata whispered. The man’s olive eyes snapped open and Hinata had to catch his breath. “It’s so good, it’s really so good. I’m so glad.” He pressed a hand to his stomach, and he could almost feel Ushijima there. “Is it... good... for you?” he gasped out on a particularly spirited down-thrust.

“So good, Hinata. You’re amazing.” And Hinata could believe it from looking at the other, could see it in his eyes. 

“I’m so glad... you like it.”

“I do. So good. I’m all in, all the way inside.” Ushijima settled the other down in his lap and reached up to kiss him deeply, both hands at his face now, and Hinata grabbed around his chest, clung to him. 

_I don’t want this to end. I don’t want to leave without him. I don’t want to, but I’m so scared he will._

Hinata kissed him deeper, more desperate, wracking his mind for ways to make Ushijima fall in love with him too. Suddenly the man shifted beneath him and he whispered out a breathy, “Sorry.”

“Wha-?” Hinata yelped as he was twisted around, Ushijima’s hands at his hips as he fell forward into the mattress, his face landing on a pillow, ass and hips in the air as Ushijima sat up on his knees. He apologized again. 

“You feel so good. I need to-“

And then Ushijima pulled Hinata’s hips back as he slammed forward, and the smaller male screamed into his pillow. _Holy shit!_ he thought as Ushijima did it again, Hinata screaming again. 

But fuck if it didn’t feel amazing being wrecked like this. His legs dangled loose, knees smacking against Ushijima’s thighs as the man power thrust into him, pushing him down into the pillow and pulling up at his hips. Hinata’s voice went raw from the screaming, Ushijima apologizing over and over. “I can’t stop, Hinata. So good-!”

Hinata grasped at his own cock and jerked himself off. His swollen nipples scraped over the duvet and he felt like he’d cum any minute now. 

“Ushijima!” He screamed. He wanted the other to stop apologizing, because it felt amazing. There was nothing to be sorry for. “I’m... cumming!” His voice started out strong, but it slipped into a whimper as he orgasmed like never before, his cum flying out majestically, messing up the sheets, walls squeezing tight around Ushijima. The man grunted above him and suddenly Hinata’s insides were coated with warm, wet goodness. 

He sighed blissfully as Ushijima rode his orgasm out inside Hinata, as he finally let the man drop, completely limp and utterly spent, feeling so, so good and warm and full. Ushijima was wiping him down with something, muttering apologies again, but Hinata grabbed at his hand and weakly pulled him towards his body. 

Ushijima stalled and blinked down at Hinata, unsure of what the other wanted from him. 

“Come here!” He finally cried out. Carefully, Ushijima lay himself down, still confused, and Hinata pulled him close, joined their lips as he pressed his small body against Ushijima’s. “Don’t just keep apologizing! Read the room!”

Ushijima stared at him with searching olive eyes. He slowly sat up and began to apologize again, but Hinata cut him off, tugged at his hand. 

“Please don’t go yet.”

Now Ushijima looked really confused. “I just thought you might want to rest and be alone.”

Hinata bit at his lip, begging himself to be courageous, but all he could manage was to whisper again, “Please don’t go.”

“If it’s okay... to cuddle,” he whispered so softly, hiding his face in the pillow soaked with his spit. 

Ushijima lay down stiffly next to him and just stared at him. “Are you okay?” he finally asked. He still sounded so confused. 

“You really ruined me. I don’t know if I can move.”

“Sorry-“

“Why don’t you get it?! I’m saying it was fucking amazing!”

Ushijima froze, his mouth falling open in slow motion. “...Amazing?”

“Yes! Fuck! It was so incredible! I’ve never felt so good!” He pulled at Ushijima’s arms now, because all he could see was Ushijima getting up and leaving him and he wanted to see him smile. He buried his wet face in Ushijima’s neck and moaned out, “You’ve ruined me for anyone else! Don’t you get it?!”

“Hinata...?”

Small hands grabbed at him, clung to him, and he pulled his body to Ushijima’s, so warm and hard, skin soft and sweaty. “Hold me, please,” he sobbed. “I want to cuddle. I don’t want you to go. I don’t want to be alone.”

Ushijima melted against him and arms came around him so fast that he gasped softly. The tall man hugged him tightly. “I was so scared,” he said in a trembling voice. “So scared I’d hurt you, or that it didn’t feel good. But it was so amazing inside you, that I lost myself. You were so amazing, Hinata.”

“I want to do it again, you idiot,” Hinata sobbed. “I lo-“ he stopped his confession forcibly by pressing his lips to Ushijima’s skin. 

“Hinata...” Ushijima murmured as he pressed his face into Hinata’s curls, pressed a hand to his scalp to hold him closer. “I really liked it.”

“Did you like me?!” Hinata sobbed. He pushed back against Ushijima’s chest, wanted to see his face, his eyes. He grabbed at his cheeks, his hair. “Did you like me, Ushijima?”

Ushijima went very still as he stared into Hinata’s fiery eyes. “-Want to see you again...” he muttered so softly. 

“Ushijima?” Hinata quaked, but the other pulled him back into a deep, heated kiss. His tired body was pulled against Ushijima’s as he was held tight just like he’d wanted to be. When their kiss broke apart, Ushijima clutched Hinata to his chest, and Hinata wrapped his arms around Ushijima as the taller pulled the sheets over them. 

“Let’s stay here,” he whispered, lips pressed to Hinata’s forehead. 

Was this... post-sex cuddling? After care? Hinata had wanted it so badly, but he’d never experienced it, not like this. Warmth settled around him, most of it Ushijima, and he buried his face in Ushijima’s thick neck. 

“Love you- I love you-“ he whispered so softly against softly tanned skin, and he fell asleep like that. 

x

Waking up in Ushijima’s arms was a religious experience. The other blinked down at him, and then, without a word, languidly lowered his head and found Hinata’s lips with his own. It was a slow, sleepy continuation of last night’s kissing, but Hinata was only falling more in love with this giant of a man. 

“Was it really good?” he whispered insecurely against Ushijima’s lips. 

“Yeah. The best.”

“...Best?” Hinata repeated. 

“When can I see you again?” Ushijima whispered right into his ear, and Hinata nearly shivered himself apart. 

“Now. You can take me home now.” He clung to Ushijima as the other chuckled softly. “I mean, you can’t, ‘cause I have work, but-“

“Tonight?” Ushijima asked, his eyes hopefully, almost sparkling as he looked at Hinata. 

A thrill shot up Hinata’s spine. “Tell me you like me, Ushijima.”

“Yeah,” Ushijima whispered. “I really like you.”

Hinata giggled out, covering his face at the straightforward confession. “Oh, I’m so happy. ...I was scared you wouldn’t.”

“No. I-“ Ushijima paused and worked his lips, his face screwing up in concentration like he’d never done this before. “I liked you from the minute I saw you. Though you were a little loud and hyper. But... you were really... really cute to me.”

“Oh!”

Ushijima was bright red, but now that he’d gotten himself into this awkward place he’d never been in before, it seemed he didn’t know how to get out of it, so all he could do was continue. “And the sex was so good. I thought, you were so small, so I didn’t think you’d want to go all the way, was scared you’d back out so many times. No one’s ever let me in like that. -Please stop me, I can’t stop talki-“

Hinata crashed his lips against Ushijima’s with a wild giggle. “Ushi-Ushijima... So perfect... So good... Cute... Love you.”

The last two words made Ushijima pull back in shock. “Wha-?” he uttered, speechless.

Too late to back down now, so Hinata blurted out, “I love you, okay! You big, giant, tall guy! You made me fall in love with you!”

“But you barely know me-?” Ushijima argued. 

“Yeah, so I’m sure I’ll only fall more in love with you from now on! I’ll be love sick! Drunk on love!” He wanted to kissed Ushijima again, but the other pulled back.

“How do you know...?” His eyes wavered for the first time, looking almost a little wet, or was it the glint from the sun through the curtains? 

“I don’t know! I just do! I love you! It’s crazy, but I really do! You’re kind and nice and so cute when you smile, really hot... And I love how big you are, which has never happened, I’m always so angry at tall people, which is why I know, I think. ‘Cause you make me happy when I look at you-“

“Breathe,” Ushijima whispered. 

“UshijimapleasegooutwithmeIwantyoutobemyboyfriendohmygoooood!”

“Hinata,” Ushijima whispered directly into his ear. “I might not be as nice as you think...”

“It’s okay! Please!”

Ushijima went really silent and then he smiled, really smiled for the first time. “I never thought my first boyfriend would be so tiny.”

“I’m not tiny!” Hinata squealed. “I’m fun size!”

“You’re perfect,” Ushijima told him, and Hinata, speechless for the first time, melted into Ushijima’s kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one of my favorites to write tbh. I love UshiHina so freakin’ much /heart eye emojis only


	4. Bad Little Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little different from the last two and will be including some s&m stuff, so please read the tags if you’re not into that...
> 
> But hopefully you all will like it :D

Akaashi always loved this. Loved watching the reactions, the excitement and sensuality in the air. Daichi and Nobuyuki were trading off glances and Akaashi was feeding off of the building sexual tension, and Hinata and Ushijima seemed blissfully unaware of how happy the other was that they’d been paired together. He was sure there would be at least one new couple walking away from this tomorrow morning. 

“Akaashi, my darling!” called Bokuto in a sing-song voice, and Akaashi turned back to look at his boyfriend. The man was waving a token in the air, and Akaashi jumped up, strutting over to Bokuto to claim it.

“Me?” he whispered softly to Bokuto, who nodded and gave him a kiss. Akaashi turned and looked over everyone who was still unpaired. Oh, who would he be having fun with tonight? 

“Oh, another newbie, huh? Tsukishima, you’re up!”

Tsukishima caught Akaashi’s eye and the other smiled slowly at him, the two sizing each other up until Akaashi was grinning slyly. He walked over and sat down on Tsukishima’s lap, draped an arm over his shoulders. The room around them was silent for a moment, until Bokuto started rattling his hand between the tokens again. But Akaashi and Tsukishima were paying attention to only each other. 

One could almost see the sexually dominant tension between the two; Tsukishima’s eyes alone were trying to take over Akaashi’s entire body, and he shivered with delight. Oh, this would be fun. He caressed a finger along the other’s jawline and playfully, quietly growled at him. Tsukishima was unfazed, his hand wrapping around Akaashi’s waist and gripping it tight, but that was all the movement he made. 

There was commotion around them, people starting to get up and pair off, and Tsukishima was the first to glance away, looking around the room with a disinterested smile, and then he looked back at Akaashi. Silently, the two communicated, until Akaashi slinked off the tall blond’s lap and took two of his fingers in his hand, calling to Bokuto, “I’m calling our bedroom tonight, dear.”

He could feel Tsukishima’s eyes on his figure as he walked, his outfit leaving very little to the imagination. He spun Tsukishima around and to the bed, kicking the door closed behind them, and then he walked over and crawled on top of Tsukishima’s legs. Walking his fingers up the man’s chest, he whispered, “I can tell you’re just the type of guy I like in the bedroom.”

“Is that so?” Tsukishima’s voice was lower than he remembered it to be, so nice on his eardrums. 

“Mm,” hummed Akaashi as he began to bite at the blond’s jaw. Surprisingly strong hands gripped at his hips, nails digging into the skin, and he gasped, a mix between a moan and a shiver of pain. 

“You like it when it hurts?” he asked, a new observation, and Akaashi countered with a seducing growl of, “And you like to make it hurt.”

“We’ve just met. Are you sure you trust me enough?”

“Isn’t that what makes it all the more exciting?”

Tsukishima’s eyes flashed up at him and he grinned so wide that Akaashi thought it was a wonder his face didn’t split. By his eyes were dark and power hungry, ready to dominate him, and he shivered. 

“I’ll let you know that I’m not an easy sub.”

“S’that so?”

Akaashi grinned. “This kitty has claws.” He bit into Tsukishima’s neck, and the other huffed out a heated note. 

“Good,” purred the blond back to him, more than willing to let Akaashi nibble at his throat. 

Akaashi licked a stripe from Tsukishima’s neck to his ear. “Let me show you my toys,” Akaashi husked into his ear. He stood again and took Tsukishima’s hand gingerly, smiling up at him coyly through his lashes, and led him to a big wardrobe that sat in the corner of the room. He pulled down a key and unlocked the double doors, pulling them and the drawer beneath open with a dramatic flourish. He turned back to Tsukishima with a grin and said, “I’ll be waiting on the bed for you, cutie.”

He walked back to the bed and sat down in seiza, slowly beginning to stretch his body like a cat would, purring just loud enough for the other to hear, his voice dripping with lust. It didn’t take long for the blond to come back, his hands laden with goodies. Akaashi was currently on his hands and knees, back arched, ass in the air, and he wiggled it at Tsukishima, who merely glanced up, unfazed, and then back down. 

_Oh_ , thought Akaashi. _Good._ He could tell this wasn’t Tsukishima’s first time. 

He sat back into seiza, facing Tsukishima now as he slid his hands slowly over his body, his thighs and chest, his neck. Tsukishima looked on passively, adjusted his glasses, and calmly began to disrobe. He neatly folded his clothes and lay them on the bed, glancing every once in a while at the other, but never fazed, until he stood stark naked before Akaashi. 

The dark haired man bit at his lip and leaned forward on one hand, the other reaching out to touch. A loud sound resounded and suddenly the top of his hand burned. Tsukishima had smacked his hand away so fast that he’d barely seen the other move. A hand combed through his hair instead, fist tightening until his neck was straining backwards, scalp screaming. He throbbed in his body suit and shorts. 

“I just wanted to get you warmed up a little,” he gasped out, a glance down at Tsukishima’s flaccid member. 

“I’ll get there. Don’t you worry,” Tsukishima whispered lowly to him, right in his ear. He was so close that Akaashi could feel the heat radiating off his body, smell him. “You should be more worried about this here.” A pressing finger traced around the outline of Akaashi’s erection and he mewled. 

“You can touch it better if I take my clothes off,” Akaashi flirted, the grip on his hair loosening as Tsukishima pulled back, combed his hair back out. 

“I found these,” Tsukishima said, something black and fuzzy in his hands, and then a headband was placed on Akaashi’s head. He felt up and giggled.

“Oh, I forgot I’d bought these. Bokuto really liked them.” He purred and tilted his head, the cat ears shifting just a little as they settled on his head. Tsukishima smiled darkly at him. 

“Did Bokuto like this too?” he asked as he held up a black matching tail, a large butt plug at the end of it. 

Akaashi crooned. “Hmm, but how will you fuck me in my pussy if I’ve got my tail in, Master?”

Tsukishima leaned forward and smiled. “It shouldn’t be a problem if I’m the kitty tonight, though.” He turned and bent forward, and Akaashi felt his cock twitch violently. Tsukishima’s hole was gaping and sopping wet, and he easily slipped the plug inside, his butt dipping low as he groaned. Akaashi saw the shiver run over his body and he licked at his lips in desire. Slowly Tsukishima rose back to his full height, his legs squeezed together as he turned, plucking the ears off Akaashi’s head and plopping them on his own head. 

He fell forward on his hands and crashed his teeth into Akaashi’s jaw, bit at it down to his neck with his canines. Akaashi grabbed at his hips and whispered, “You know this isn’t _just_ a butt plug.” With that he pressed a small button at the end of the tail and he heard the plug buzz to life. 

“Ohhh...” Tsukishima moaned slowly. “I see.”

“Now all that’s left-“ Akaashi said excitedly, turning and bouncing towards the edge of the bed, but strong hands grabbed his waist and pulled him back roughly. With teeth at his nape and Tsukishima pressing naked behind him, the blond began to tear off his clothes. He could see the two of them in the full length mirror near the bathroom door. Tsukishima looked amazingly cute with the ears and glasses and that fierce look on his face as he tried to devour Akaashi. 

When his clothes were off, he was flipped onto his back again and a hand held his face down, eyes covered as Tsukishima leaned his weight against Akaashi. Their bare chests rubbed against one another as Tsukishima gnawed at his throat. Wet licks and slick teeth slid over his skin as he shivered, his unclothed erection pressing against Tsukishima’s stomach. Akaashi moaned as the mouth trailed down to his nipples and over his chest, stopping at his belly button with a murmur of surprised delight. Teeth clamped around the metal piercing there and tugged at it, his tongue licking at his belly button until Akaashi reached his hands down and clawed at Tsukishima’s scalp, wanting to see what was happening beyond Tsukishima’s fingers over his eyes. The hand raised from his face and Akaashi mewled excitedly to see the look on the other’s face.

Between his legs, he could see that Tsukishima was beginning to get very hard, and so he stretched his foot out towards it, pressed the member between his two largest toes and ground the balls of his feet against him. Tsukishima halted and his eyes closed for a moment.

 

“Feeling good, cutie pie?” Akaashi asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. The blond’s eyes snapped open and he grabbed Akaashi’s ankle, wrenched his leg back to the mattress and bit down on his hip bone. 

“Be a nice kitty,” he purred up at Akaashi.

Tsukishima reached behind himself, hand searching until there was a small tinkling sound. He then slowly tied a frilly choker around his neck and flicked at the gold bell, eyes on Akaashi. “Is this what you thought would complete my outfit?”

“Mm, yeah. So cute! Perfect.” Akaashi gnawed at his lip again as he reached a finger up to play with the little bell, but Tsukishima caught him and brought the finger to his lips, licked at the tip with his tongue. 

Akaashi grinned and uncurled two more fingers, quirking his eyebrow and taunting Tsukishima to take them in his mouth. The blond smirked back at him and inhaled his fingers, got them good and wet, and then pressed them down to his hole. 

“Why don’t you prep yourself while I go grab something else for us to play with.”

Akaashi tried to sit up, but Tsukishima clicked his tongue at him and slapped something cold and metal around his wrist, cuffing the other side to the bed frame. So Akaashi watched Tsukishima walk away, back to the wardrobe, his hand moving mindlessly, pressing at his entrance as he watched the way Tsukishima’s hips swayed. He disappeared behind the wardrobe doors, only his lower half visible, cock hard and so enticing. He was big for how scrawny he was, and the cat tail dangled teasingly between slim thighs. It was a sight to behold. Akaashi pushed his fingers in deeper and crooned. 

His eyelids shuttered for a moment and suddenly Tsukishima was making his way back to the bed, something small and long in his hand, a grin on his lips. He climbed back up on the bed, his dick rubbing just against the inside of Akaashi’s thigh and groin, and he grabbed at a small bottle of lube, slicking the small metal thing up, and Akaashi’s eyes flashed open in recognition. 

His cock jumped in Tsukishima’s hand as the other grabbed it tight. “Have you used this before?” he asked slowly, like a doctor performing a medical exam. _Does it hurt here?_

_Yes, Doctor, but I like it._

“O-once. But Bokuto felt terrible about it and pulled it out again too soon.” 

“Well, don’t you worry about that. I’ll keep it in there the whole time if you’d like,” Tsukishima said, heated eyes on Akaashi.

He shivered wildly and mewed, “No~” More to play the part than actual refusal. “Master, won’t it hurt?”

Tsukishima flashed him a crooked grin and said, “Isn’t that the point?”

And then the urethral plug was pressed against the slit of his dick and Akaashi almost forgot he had fingers in his ass as he squeezed down tight and arched his back, screaming from pain and pleasure. 

A heavy body leaned over him, pressed him into the bed, and Tsukishima said, “Now you’ll be my little bitch, unable to cum until I say so. Let’s see if we can make this little bitch have an orgasm with her pussy.”

His hand was yanked roughly away and slapped down to the mattress above his head, Tsukishima’s other hand taking its place. He could easily fit in three fingers already- Akaashi kept himself pretty loose, and Bokuto was ravenous at best. 

“You know, I wonder if...” Tsukishima muttered to himself, adding a fourth finger, squeezing them into a tight triangle form, pressing in past his knuckles, Akaashi closing around over the top of his hand, and the other kicked back and screamed. 

“Fuck, are you gonna fist me?!” Akaashi begged to know with tears in his eyes, his answer given in the form of a wickedly wide grin. 

Next the thumb was pressed in and Akaashi felt like he might break; he was gonna tear apart, but still the hand kept coming in, almost to the wrist. Tsukishima gave him but a moment to settle before he curled his fingers in and formed a fist, and Akaashi’s whole body shuddered and he screamed again. 

“Oh my god- it’s so good!” He grasped at the sheets beneath his hands, the only things he could, and was painfully reminded that he couldn’t cum as his dick burned, smacking against his stomach. 

Tsukishima pumped in and out a few times, and then he pulled out. Akaashi felt like there was probably a massive hole left behind, but Tsukishima leaned down and crooned. “Looks like your pussy is still going to be nice and tight for my dick.”

He pulled his hand away from Akaashi’s and rummaged around, Akaashi still bathing in the pain of the fist up his ass, the throbbing that only stirred his body up, so he didn’t notice what was happening until something cool and round was pressed inside him. One, two, three, four; four little egg-shaped things were pushed deep inside him, and it wasn’t until they violently came to life that he realized what had happened. His night’s master had stuffed four little vibrators up his ass, letting them run while he went to wash his hands. Akaashi could have reached down and pulled out the tormenting buzzing things, but his body was rolling in a haze of bliss, his ass screaming, dick begging to cum, but he found no relief. 

When Tsukishima walked back in, hand towel in his hands, he stopped a few feet away, cocked his hip and stared at his creation. “What’s wrong, little kitty? You don’t look nearly wrecked enough yet.”

“Mm~ it aches...”

“What aches, little pussy cat?”

“My- my ass~“

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, and started over. “I said, what aches, my little pussy cat?”

Akaashi was temporarily distracted by the man before him. It was sinful how delicious he looked. Akaashi could make out every one of his abs, the man all hard lines of bulging muscle, his body so lean and long. His arms and legs were beautifully toned, in a wildly different way than Bokuto was built, but still so attractive. Akaashi even liked his face when he smirked smugly down at his prey. And those ears and the tail... Akaashi really wanted to put him in a pair of cute panties, maybe a thong, or those cute cat keyhole sets. 

“My... pussy... Tsuki- Master. My pussy aches~!”

The other strutted forward a few paces and Akaashi thought, maybe some black patent leather stiletto pumps to accentuate his long legs. He licked at his lips, gathering his wits about him, and mewled our delectfully, “My pussy wants your nice hard sausage, Master. This little bitch is hungry.”

Tsukishima turned his head away and spat out, “Disgusting bitch,” but Akaashi saw the hint of a smile at his lips. 

“Please be nicer to your little bitch, Master~” Akaashi whimpered, and Tsukishima walked forward, climbed atop him again. 

“Well, you are a really pretty little bitch,” he said almost sweetly. And then he leaned down and claimed Akaashi’s lips. His hand crept up Akaashi’s free arm again, intertwined their fingers and pinned it down, his other playing with his hair, pulling at it every once in a while to remind Akaashi who was the boss. His painfully erect dick ground between them, the urethral plug being squeezed between throbbing walls, but it still offered no relief. Akaashi licked into Tsukishima’s mouth and was rewarded with a painful tug of his hair, opening his mouth as Tsukishima bit at his lower lip and dragged it down with a soft snap of wet flesh. 

“You taste~ yummy,” Akaashi said between kisses and licks. “Can I have your dick now? Please, I want to cum like a girl~”

The hand in his hair slipped down to his neck and squeezed, lightly at first, but Akaashi got the picture. Tsukishima pulled back and the other nodded, dark lust in his eyes. 

“Kick me if it’s too long.”

“Mmhmm~” nodded Akaashi. Bokuto was always so scared to do breath play or anything, though Akaashi would probably put it as one of his top three kinks.

Tsukishima leaned back down and bit hard at Akaashi’s lips, before gently licking at them, and then his hand tightened again over Akaashi’s throat. Euphoria hit him like a train, pain with it as Tsukishima gently kissed him. It was such a mockery of gentleness, but Akaashi craved it badly. 

Just when he thought he might have to kick, Tsukishima released him, leaning his weight fully on him after Akaashi had caught a rough inhale of air, and now his chest was compressed. His eyes went wide and he tried to capture Tsukishima’s lips again, only able to lick at them, tantalizingly out of reach. He whined, kicked his leg up, but Tsukishima ignored it, let him lick away at his lips. 

Finally, he lifted his chest off a little and kissed Akaashi softly, nibbled at his lower lip, pulled it back between his teeth and let it snap back. Akaashi mewled, grinding his hips up against Tsukishima even though it hurt with the plug inside. He didn’t know how Tsukishima still had that vibrating butt plug in and didn’t seem affected at all. 

Something wet and hot pressed against his aching hole, and Tsukishima asked, “Does this little pussy want my milk, or should I put a wrapper on my treat?”

“No~ I want your milk. My pussy wants it~”

“Good,” the blond breathed out as he slammed himself inside. 

There was a domino effect of feelings. His hole spread open again by a cock he’d been craving, the four egg vibrators pushed deeper inside by said-cock, smacking against his prostate, and he screamed through a painfully denied orgasm. His cock _throbbed_ mightily, but there was nothing to be done. He was at the blond’s - his Master’s - mercy, and fuck, he really loved it. Bokuto was wonderful and beautiful and the love of Akaashi’s life, but he’d never made Akaashi feel like this. His wardrobe full of toys, but Bokuto preferred to make love. Which was good, really good, because Bokuto was magnificent at making love, so good that Akaashi had forgotten how he craved being dominated like this. But now an angel named Tsukishima Kei was showing him the light again. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight even though you had my fist up your ass just a little while ago. This fuck hole is exquisite.”

“It likes you, too~” Akaashi mewled softly, tears springing to his eyes because this was borderline torture, and why did he enjoy it so much? 

“Shh~” whispered Tsukishima, and suddenly Akaashi’s air supply was cut off again. Tsukishima began to move his hips too, and with every thrust, he would release Akaashi’s neck a little, squeezing back down on the intake, loosening on the pulling out. Akaashi was seeing stars and visions of heaven. 

He felt another orgasm building and he didn’t know what was going to happen to him. Would his body break like this, his mind in ecstasy? 

It built and built, with each thrust and squeeze and press at his prostate of buzzing vibrators. He curled his fingers down and scratched at the blond’s hand holding his hand down, screamed as he felt his body reach tipping point, and then something marvelous washed over him. It was like an orgasm, but more violent, more intense, lasting so long as he arched his back, his mouth gaping wide in a silent scream, and Tsukishima just kept thrusting and squeezing as Akaashi’s body was wrecked by his dry orgasm. 

When he collapsed into the sheets, Tauksihima cooed down at him, “Good job, you’re a real girl now. How did your girl orgasm feel?”

And Akaashi could only roll his head from side to side and beg hoarsely, “Another, please. I wanna be your girl.”

“I’ll fuck you into a woman and then impregnate you.”

“Yesh~” Akaashi slurred. It was amazing what a mind-blowing orgasm and lack of oxygen made you believe, like that you wanted to become a girl if only Tsukishima Kei would never stop fucking you. “I’ll be- your good little bitch.”

“Yes, you will.”

Akaashi forgot what happened next, just knew that it was really, really good. He came again and wondered if he really was becoming a girl. Tsukishima grunted so attractively when he finally released inside Akaashi, amidst the pink little vibrating eggs, and finally Akaashi was relieved of the urethral plug and he shivered silently as he came all over his belly and the sheets beneath him.

He was truly and wonderfully wrecked. Tsukishima kissed him, gave him more bites and bruises as he cleaned him off, removed the toys and handcuffs. He pulled Akaashi’s body up and under the covers, and when he bent down to kiss Akaashi’s temple to bid him goodbye, Akaashi wrapped his least tired arm around Tsukishima’s neck and whispered, “No. Stay here with me, Kei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. 
> 
> That happened.
> 
> /snickers


	5. Be Good To Me

Suga and Daichi had been together for a long time; they loved each other like no one would believe, but it had been Daichi’s idea to try out Akaashi and Bokuto’s key parties. It was just about the sex, and Suga really enjoyed that. Their first party, Suga has been paired up with Akaashi and he felt like his mind had been blown. It was incredible. Now, he watched Daichi stand and take Nobuyuki’s hand, and he felt warm on the inside; he hoped that Daichi would have a lot of fun tonight. 

And then he glanced at Kageyama, who was eyeing him up and down, Suga’s token in his hand. He was flipping it between his fingers, expression unreadable. Suga smiled at him and stood, motioned him to follow. By the time they got down the hall, all the bedrooms were taken, so Suga pulled them into the bathroom. 

“Looks like it’s me and you tonight,” Suga said with a sweet smile, taking in the other’s face and body. Kageyama was handsome, although he probably would look better if he smiled, and he had a really nice body. His silky black hair looked soft and a nice scent wafted off of him. 

He pressed Kageyama against the sink countertop and leaned in to kiss him, but a hand stopped his progress. “I don’t do kissing,” Kageyama told him. 

Suga pulled back a little and blinked at him. 

“Look, I’m not here to make love to you, I’m here to have sex and release some tension.” Kageyama looked up at the ceiling and groaned. “It sounds mean, but I don’t need to form a connection with anyone, and if we kiss-“

“Ahh, you’re easily emotionally attached or something?”

Kageyama went red and mumbled, “Something like that.”

Suga grinned and slid a hand under Kageyama’s shirt. “Well, that’s fine with me.” He began slowly taking Kageyama’s shirt off, fingers caressing over his skin, and enjoyed feeling the other shiver, until he grabbed his hands. “Aww, c’mon, at least let me help undress you,” he whined coyly.

“You can- help me with my pants,” Kageyama breathed out, a complicated look on his face. Suga wondered if it was hard for him to turn down gentle touches and kisses. He seemed conflicted even now, but if it’s what he said he wanted, Suga would be better off respecting it, no matter how much he wanted to push the issue. Instead of making them both miserable by pushing the envelope, he would give Kageyama a handsome serving of exactly what he desired.

The floor was cold on his bare knees, but he set his mind instead to removing Kageyama’s jeans. He slid them down with his black boxer briefs in one go, and was greeted with an amazing sight. Kageyama’s legs were covered in beautiful tattoos, colorful and striking to look at. He couldn’t help but reach out a hand and trace over the lines of a bird in flight, a crow, he thought, with geometric shapes making up its body in shades of dark blues and greys. “Beautiful, Kageyama,” Suga whispered. But even more enticing was the small piercing on his dick, a dydoe, if Suga remembered correctly from one of Akaashi’s conversations. It pierced the bottom curve of his head, the silver shiny against his pale skin. 

Above him, Kageyama had discarded his shirt, and he saw two hips dermals on each side and many more tattoos decorating his arms and ribs. 

“Kageyama, you’re beautiful,” Suga whispered reverently. The other turned his head away and scratched awkwardly at his head, unable to or choosing not to respond. 

He didn’t waste any more time. He softly grasped Kageyama in his hand and began to lick him until he was stiff, his other hand on Kageyama’s balls, rolling them gently. Soon the man above him was breathing heavy, and he was fully erect. Daichi was much better at blow jobs than Suga; or at least he thought so, though others had disagreed, saying they were equally excellent at fellatio. While Daichi liked to immediately start deep throating his partner, Suga liked to focus more on getting them wet and leaky before taking them in. It was easy to do with Kageyama, his piercing a major weakness, and soon enough he was trying to bite back his moans, his dick dripping pre-cum like there was no tomorrow. 

“Please, Suga,” Kageyama begged, pulling at his silver hair gently, his dick smacking wet against Suga’s cheek as he giggled. 

He licked one last stripe down the underside of Kageyama’s cock, and then took him in between his lips. He paused and lightly scraped his teeth over Kageyama’s cock, an experiment since he liked needles, and he was surprised and pleased to see Kageyama shiver. So he set his teeth lightly over Kageyama’s dick and let them scrape softly along as he took Kageyama in, a little further on each thrust. Kageyama’s grip on his hair loosened as moans slipped from his mouth, and Suga placed a hand on his upper thigh. 

Kageyama was really very pretty. His legs were thin and well-muscled, and it animated the tattoos in a very beautiful way. He slowly began to caress at Kageyama’s painted skin, the other too gone to notice or tell him off. Kageyama’s skin was soft, warm under his hand, and Suga was enjoying tracing the lines of his tattoos, coasting his finger a little close to Kageyama’s balls and feeling the resulting shiver and spurt of pre-cum down his throat. Kageyama was melting above him and he was loving every minute of watching the other fall apart. He wondered if Kageyama would let him fuck him, or if he’d get to feel a pierced dick up his ass for the first time. 

Kageyama was slowly growing hotter and harder in his throat, and soon enough, a hand squeezed hard down on his shoulder, and the dark haired man’s body shuddered wildly through his orgasm, soft gasps coasting down over Suga’s ears like a choir’s song. He swallowed everything in long, languid pumps of his throat and pulled back, licking Kageyama clean as he went. He wasn’t particularly fond of the taste of semen, but he liked the expressions it brought to people’s faces when they realized he’d drank them all down. 

Kageyama was no different as he pulled Suga up, not noticing the way Suga’s hand trailed over his hips and waist as he stood, the other still hazy from cumming. “Can’t believe you swallowed it all... It’d been a while for me too.”

“I could tell,” Suga smiled, rubbing a finger over his wet lip. “There was a lot.” 

He tilted his head and leaned in towards Kageyama’s neck, their bodies pressing together, and Suga realized he was regretfully still clothed, but it was not like there was a lot of cloth between the two of them, so he didn’t let the regret linger. Their bare bellies pressed together, thighs intermingling as Suga whispered breathily, “Tell me how you want it, Kageyama.”

“It’ll take me a bit to get hard again,” he said as he ground his hips against Suga’s very obvious erection. “Do you top Daichi sometimes?”

Suga leaned back and giggled. “Would you believe it if I said he prefers it that way sometimes?”

“Does that mean you’re good?” Kageyama breathed out hopefully, and Suga nibbled at his ear lobe as he whispered hotly, “Wanna find out?”

He felt Kageyama nod against him; he reached back and pulled a condom from the medicine cabinet, some lube, and then pulled away from the other. “Turn around,” he ordered gently, setting his things down on the counter and undressing himself. Kageyama didn’t move for a moment, took in Suga’s naked body and throbbing cock, before his cheeks flared red and he spun on his heel. 

Suga pressed his body to Kageyama’s back, which was covered in more tattoos, and huffed slyly, “Did you like what you saw?” He massaged at Kageyama’s hips, simultaneously pulling the man back to rub against his erection. 

Kageyama chose not to respond, but his silence and red ears were answer enough, and Suga smiled into his neck as he lathered up his fingers. It only took two digits, and Kageyama was panting and begging for Suga to come in already, his face so beautiful in the mirror. Kageyama was avoiding eye contact with himself and Suga, but Suga was watching everything, every little uptick of his lips, bitten-back sigh or moan, the way his lashes fluttered. 

Suga unwrapped the condom and rolled it on, grabbing Kageyama’s hip again as he lined himself up to that pretty, wet hole. He slid in slowly, heard Kageyama gasp, and began caressing his thumb over his skin. 

“D-don’t-“ Kageyama whimpered, but Suga pushed in deeper and he couldn’t swat his hand away, too busy clinging to the sink. 

“So pretty, Kageyama,” Suga whispered, and the other whimpered again as Suga slowly slid in deeper, stretching him out, his ass sucking him in deeper until he reached the end. Their hips sat flush together, and Suga continued to stroke at his skin, his other hand skirting up over Kageyama’s quaking ribs, up to his chest to finger at his collar bone. Kageyama frowned for a moment, and Suga waited for him to tell him to stop, but Kageyama remained silent, his eyes staring at Suga’s fingers in the mirror. 

So Suga kept his hand there, pressed his chest to Kageyama’s back, and rolled his hips with determination. He saw Kageyama’s mouth drop open and his eyelids flutter shut, and then he pressed his lips against Kageyama’s shoulder. He kissed and licked at his skin as his hips thrust in and out, Kageyama whimpering with the sensations. 

“Kageyama, so pretty. Look at yourself.”

The other shortly shook his head, his head dropping down as his eyes opened, so Suga reached up and pressed his palm at Kageyama’s neck, lifted his chin up for him. 

“Look,” he whispered. His eyes were watching Kageyama just over his shoulder, his lips kissing along his back and up his neck. Kageyama’s thighs slapped against the countertop as Suga drilled into him, hands moving over his flushed skin, teasing at his nipples, but mostly it was gentle, loving touches. Kageyama couldn’t think enough to say, “No,” anymore, though guessing from the look on his face, Suga guessed he wouldn’t even if he could. 

Kageyama was so incredibly pretty, his lips full and red and glistening, his hair swaying softly and his eyes trying to focus on what he was seeing, on Suga’s face. It was like he was trying to see more of the silver haired male, so Suga pulled his upper body back, grabbed at Kageyama’s legs, and spun the man around, half his butt up on the countertop now as he quickly re-inserted himself. 

Kageyama’s knuckles were going white from where he gripped at the edge of the counter, and Suga leaned in and whispered, “You can touch me, Kageyama.”

But the other shook his head, his eyes devouring Suga even as he denied it of his hands. 

“I’ve got you, so touch me,” Suga said, a little more like an order this time. Kageyama bit at his lower lip and finally brought a hand up to Suga’s shoulder. He shifted the man’s weight in his arms and slammed up inside him and Kageyama squeaked, his fingers tightening on Suga. 

“Hold on to me, come on,” Suga told him, definitely an order now, and finally Kageyama closed his hands around Suga’s neck. Now Suga could properly thrust into him, make Kageyama feel so good.

His mouth dropped open again, his eyes half-lidded like he refused to fully close them lest he be unable to see Suga even for a second. And Suga was entranced by Kageyama. 

“So pretty, baby,” he nuzzled at Kageyama’s cheek and then whispered, his voice hot and filled with desire, “Kageyama, let me kiss you.”

There was no response for a long time, so finally he added, “Don’t fall in love with me, sweetheart,” as he brought his lips against Kageyama’s. He knew better than this, to disrespect what someone had asked of him, but when one looked so unconvincing asking it and so tempting while getting fucked, it was hard for Suga to fight the urge. 

He was soft and plush, only uttering a soft gasp as they made contact, and then Kageyama easily melted against his lips. He opened his mouth and let Suga kiss him. He tasted like cherry lip balm, or maybe gloss, and he was soft and warm and a little clumsy when he kissed Suga back, but it was endearing. His hands closed tighter around Suga’s neck and Suga sped up his hips, wanting so badly to hear Kageyama scream his name. 

They were glued to each other, skin to skin and lips to lips as they both climbed towards their climax. Suga could feel Kageyama was getting closer by the way his dick throbbed between them, his ass clamping down on Suga’s member. He nibbled at Kageyama’s lips, dug his fingers into his fleshy butt, and hummed softly, the sound shaky as it went down Kageyama’s throat. 

Kageyama mewled back for a moment, and then his body went straight, his mouth left Suga’s as he leaned back and made croaky little cries of pleasure, his voice breaking often as he squeezed down hard on Suga, his dick waving about as it spurt white cum over both of their bellies. Suga came inside his condom with a slow huff of delight, and then the two sank down to the floor, Kageyama in his lap and clinging to Suga. 

Suga took his face and looked at it for a second, his eyes closed and mouth open, flushed and happy, and then he pulled Kageyama back in for more kisses. Kissing Kageyama was like an addiction; his lips were incredibly soft and forgiving against Suga’s mouth, and he tasted yummy. The sounds he made were so cute, too. 

And Kageyama kissed him back, slowly at first, then more fiercely. Suga’s hands slipped into his hair at the nape of his neck, pressing them closer and Kageyama’s hands slid down to Suga’s chest. The heat from his palms was amazing, making Suga moan softly. He slowly grew flaccid inside Kageyama and fell out, but he couldn’t even be bothered to remove his condom and tie it off, he was so entranced with Kageyama. 

Kageyama was making a noise, maybe trying to say something, slowly coming back to his senses, until he gasped harshly and pushed away from Suga. The other let his hands drop down to slim, colorful thighs. 

“Suga-“ Kageyama gasped in horror. With a finger, he traced over his own lips, eyes wide as he stared at the other, at the way they sat, at the red of Suga’s lips and the smile on them. “I told you-“

Suga sat up, hugging Kageyama to him. He gave him one last kiss before whispering, “I’m sorry.”

Kageyama just sat frozen in Suga’s embrace, torn now between storming out and staying. His shoulders hunched forward and he dropped his forehead to Suga’s shoulder. The other hummed in his ear and kissed at his neck and shoulders, hands caressing over his back gently. 

“Sorry, Kageyama. I’m sorry.”

The black haired man was silent, and Suga could tell he didn’t want to leave here, leave his embrace.

“Sorry. Did you fall for me?”

Kageyama’s body jerked at the words, but he didn’t pull back. Instead he clung to Suga’s back and buried his face in Suga’s neck. 

“I’ve got to go,” he finally whispered, broken. He sat up slowly and Suga let his arms fall away again. He watched as Kageyama cleaned off his stomach and dressed himself.

“Kageyama,” Suga called softly as he stood himself, removing and tying off his condom. The other paused at the door and slowly turned back to Suga. 

“I had a really good time,” he whispered. He stepped forward and cupped Suga’s cheek with his hand, eyes taking him all in one last time. And then he surprised Suga by leaning forward and placing a soft kiss against his lips. 

Suga grabbed at his hand as it dropped away, pressing his lips together. “I’ll see you again at the next party?”

Kageyama glanced down at their hands and was silent for a moment. When he looked back up, he smiled and said, “Yeah, probably.”

And then he was gone. Suga smiled as he cleaned himself off, grabbing his clothes. He wanted to find Daichi and cuddle with the man, kiss him. He padded into the hallway of the apartment, sounds coming from everywhere, and it didn’t take him too long to locate the bedroom Daichi was in. He knocked and opened the door slowly, calling out, “Daichi, baby, it’s me.”

He stepped into the low-lit room and let his eyes adjust. Two pairs of eyes looked back at him, everyone silent until the body spooning the other sat up and grinned. 

“Hey, cuteness.”

“Oh, you’re not done!” Suga whispered apologetically. “I can wait.”

“It’s... it’s okay,” said a small voice he didn’t recognize from the bed. Daichi giggled and whispered something in the other man’s ear.

“Come on, Suga. Three is more fun than two. Plus, I want you to meet Kai.”

Suga’s eyes went wide at the affectionate tone in Daichi’s voice. He’d only heard Daichi talk that way to him. He dropped his clothes the moment Daichi’s eye fell back on him, and sprinted to the bed. 

“Daichi?” he whispered excitedly as he wriggled under the covers, his face coming up to greet Nobuyuki’s, who he remembered now had been Daichi’s partner, and he smiled sweetly. He felt Daichi’s arm, draped over the other man’s side, close around his waist and pull Suga in closer. 

“Hey, Suga,” Daichi whispered slowly as Suga examined every facet of Nobuyuki’s face, hand coming up to cup at his cheek. “Cute,” he mouthed to Nobuyuki before his eyes flicked to Daichi’s, missing the blush but not the heat against his palm. “So it seems this guy’s fallen in love with me.”

Suga blinked and then giggled, looking back at the man between them. “Really? This cutie patootie?”

“Ah, yeah,” murmured Nobuyuki shyly. Suga felt warm hands circle around his waist and he hummed sweetly. 

“So I wanted Kai to get the chance to meet you as well.” Daichi was looking at him, his cheeks rosy, eyes bright, and Suga smiled at him. He knew there was a hidden meaning to the word ‘meet’. 

Suga turned to Nobuyuki again and whispered, “You wanted to get to know me, too?” Another double meaning, but Nobuyuki seemed to understand as his eyes went wide and he nodded. 

Suga grinned and gave Nobuyuki a kiss on the nose, before turning back to his boyfriend. “Daichi,” he whispered. “Did you fall in love, too?” He could guess from the little interaction he’d had with the other, that Daichi would think he was very attractive and would be attracted to the similar qualities he and Suga shared. But he wanted to hear it from Daichi’s lips, was really curious. He leaned against Nobuyuki’s broad, warm chest, and only he saw the small nod Daichi gave. Suga grinned; _thought so_ , he thought with a giggle. His boyfriend leaned forward and kissed him, cupped his cheek and deepened it. The kiss told him worlds more than words could. How much Daichi loved Suga, that he’d had fun, that he was excited, that he wanted Suga to get to know Nobuyuki too. They pulled away from the kiss with a soft murmur of shared words and then Suga leaned back and pressed his hands to Nobuyuki’s chest. 

“I hope you know that if you want Daichi, we’re a packaged deal,” he said cheekily.

“Yeah,” croaked out Nobuyuki. 

“Wanna figure out how you feel about me, handsome?” His hand slid down and he grasped at Nobuyuki’s dick, hard between them, and then he walked his fingers down to his ass and gasped softly. “Ooh, Daichi, you didn’t tell me you were still busy,” he crooned, and he felt Daichi’s dick shift against his finger, slip deeper inside Nobuyuki. 

“Suga~” Nobuyuki whimpered, and Suga smiled sweetly at him. 

“You can call me Koushi.”

“K-Koushi...”

“What do you want, cuteness?”

“Want... you...”

Suga giggled and cupped Nobuyuki’s face in his hands. He was so, so cute. He’d thought it since the beginning of the evening. He was built much like Daichi, though maybe not as wide, and he was incredibly adorable. He leaned in and started with a slow kiss, letting Nobuyuki warm up to him. He heard Daichi huff out a turned on sound, and felt the way Nobuyuki’s body moved and trembled as Daichi began moving inside him again. 

Nobuyuki’s lips were soft too, not as sweet as Kageyama’s or as full, but he was a much better kisser, and soon Suga found himself hard and aching. He swung his leg over Nobuyuki and Daichi’s hips, Daichi grabbing it with a hand as Suga moaned and pulled Nobuyuki’s fingers into his mouth. When they were plenty wet, he pulled the hand down and reconnected the kiss, guiding Nobuyuki to his ass with a smile. He ground his ass against Nobuyuki until the man got the picture and he pressed a finger inside Suga. 

_Ooh!_ he thought as the finger slid deeper inside him, wiggling to work him open until a second one could join the first. He searched for Suga’s good spot as Suga pulled them into a deeper kiss, tongues intertwining together, soft moans shared between their connected mouths. He reached his hand back and Daichi licked at his palm, wet it so he could reach down and slick up Nobuyuki. 

He pulled back for a moment of air and whispered, “Come on, baby, fuck me with your nice, big cock. Let’s see if you can make me fall in love with you, too.”

Nobuyuki shivered wildly, pressed his head back against Daichi’s shoulder as he slid inside Suga. Suga moaned lustily at him, kissed Daichi and played with his hair as he was filled to the brim. 

“Oh,” he whimpered when Nobuyuki’s hips stopped at his own. Nobuyuki grasped as his thigh, just below his butt, and huffed into his ear. 

“Daichi,” he said in a low voice that shook Suga to the core. “Sit up?”

Daichi hummed in agreement and pulled back, sitting up and helping Nobuyuki into his new position. He held tight to Suga’s hips and pressed them together. Suga’s legs lay open, over Nobuyuki’s thick thighs, and suddenly he saw the look of desire and hunger in Nobuyuki’s dark, sparkling eyes. Daichi came up behind the two and slid back inside Nobuyuki, wrapped his arms around his chest, hands clasping at his shoulders, lips pressed to his neck. Nobuyuki let out a shuddering moan. 

“Wanna... this time... do it... for both of you,” Nobuyuki breathed out, and he began to rock his hips back and forth, pressing into Suga and then back against Daichi, fucking them both in one fluid motion that slowly sped up. Daichi was shaking gently, clinging to Nobuyuki, his face blissed out as he moaned into the hot air, and Suga was whimpering at the sight of the two men above him, one so happy, the other happily determined. Both so beautiful. He grabbed at Nobuyuki’s hands on his hips, begged for his attention, and Nobuyuki smiled at him, bending down and arms skirting up his back, and he whispered, “Hold on to me, Koushi.”

Suga grabbed at his neck and he was pulled into Nobuyuki’s lap, until he was face to face with Daichi. He mewled at his boyfriend until the other leaned up to kiss him, and Nobuyuki’s hips set to work again as he clung to Suga, Daichi’s arms trapped between their two bodies, maybe the only thing holding him up now as Nobuyuki ravished them. 

Suga came once with Daichi, but Nobuyuki was still raring to go, so they were both milked through another orgasm. By the end of it, Suga didn’t know where he began and the other two ended, as he clung to Nobuyuki and kissed him desperately. 

“So... good~” he crooned as Nobuyuki came deep inside him, filling him up as he panted into his neck. 

“Koushi, Koushi~” Daichi fell back against the bed, completely spent, and Nobuyuki turned in concern, but Suga captured his face. 

“Kai...” he whispered. He slowly rolled his hips and said, “You’re still so hard. Why’s that?”

“Because-“ he paused to think, and then looked deep into Suga’s eyes. “I’ve never felt this way before, you know. Like I don’t want to leave someone’s side.”

“Daichi’s amazing, isn’t he? I fell in love with him, too, the moment I met him, I wanted to make him all mine.”

“Sorry, I don’t mean to-“

But Suga shook his head and smiled. “And what about me, Kai? Do you think you could fall in love with me too?”

Nobuyuki grinned shyly and pressed his forehead against Suga’s. “Why do you think I’m still hard?” His eyes were unclouded when they looked back at Suga. “I think I already did.”

“Kai~” whimpered Suga. “Will you... will you make love to me?”

“Right now?”

“Yes. Please... I really would... like you to,” he whispered. 

“Okay, Koushi,” he replied back, a smile so bright on his lips that Suga thought he was staring directly at the sun. He placed his hands on Nobuyuki’s neck, tilted his head and met him for another kiss. 

“Be good to me,” Suga told him between kisses as Nobuyuki laid him down gently, hovered over him with strong arms and solid chest. Suga bit at his lip before Nobuyuki claimed them again, his hips setting a slow, loving pace that had Suga shaking in his arms. 

He came with a soft sigh, Nobuyuki’s name on his lips, hand in Daichi’s hair where his head now rested on Suga’s shoulder, and the other followed quietly, stuffing Suga to the brim with his cum. He patted at his belly as Nobuyuki pulled out and lay his weary body beside Suga’s.

Suga turned to him, pulling Daichi against his back, squeezed between two beefy men, and he closed his eyes as he breathed out. All he could hear were Daichi and Nobuyuki’s soft voices until they all three drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms, and Suga thought he could really get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I hardcore ship DaichixSuga but then Kageyama comes and it’s like HMM OK I SEE YOU and then Nobuyuki which I totally pulled out of my ass cause I needed one more person and I’m like omg I’ve dug my hole deeper /sobs
> 
> All these beautiful HQ boys, I can not deny them anything <3
> 
> Anyways, hope y’all enjoyed this chapter /blows kisses


	6. This Is Better

When it was down to the last four tokens in the bucket, Bokuto was feeling really good about his chances. Sure, he’d thought about taping Kuroo’s token to the bottom of the bucket or hiding it in his pocket, but he wanted this to feel like fate, even as every token pulled caused his stomach to twist violently with nerves. When he’d drawn Kageyama and Suga’s tokens, his heart leapt with joy and Akaashi winked and blew him a kiss. He should have known it would end up like this since he had Akaashi on his side, rooting for him, his own lucky token. 

He tried his very best to act nonchalant as he pulled out the last two tokens and flipped his to Kuroo. “Guess it’s me and you, bro.”

Kuroo grinned his crooked smile at him and his heart did a flip, turning away, pretending to very busy with the bucket while the room cleared out. When he turned back, it was just him and Kuroo in the quiet of his living room. And Kuroo was lounging on their couch, body stretched out, shirt riding up a little, and still grinning like a fool. Bokuto walked over and crossed his arms, trying to act super cool. 

They were frozen for a moment, as if in a staring contest, until finally Kuroo sat up, leaning back and lounging his arms on the back of the sofa, and damn, he looked like a fuckin’ snack. His position made the lines of his chest show through his shirt, his biceps bulging and making his sleeves ride up. But Bokuto was totally chill and not at all hard in his pants. 

“You know you can quit pretending. I think they could see your boner from Mars,” Kuroo told him cheekily. Bokuto went bright red, but it did the trick to snap his nervousness. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” he huffed eagerly, chucking his shirt off somewhere behind him as he clambered onto Kuroo’s lap. He grabbed his face and their lips smacked together with a lot of gusto. He licked into Kuroo’s mouth as soon as the other parted his lips, and let out a small gasp of delighted surprise. “You have a tongue piercing,” he leaned back and stared at Kuroo in awe.

Kuroo grinned at him. “Yup. You’ve never noticed it before, huh?”

“Haven’t had much opportunity to go exploring around your mouth ‘til now,” Bokuto huffed back, but his haughty attitude was defused as soon as he felt Kuroo’s hands travel into his pants and squeeze his ass. 

“Well, now you can explore all you want.” There was a twinkle in Kuroo’s eyes that excited Bokuto so much. 

He didn’t wait a second longer, diving back onto Kuroo’s mouth, the two wetly licking and kissing each other. Bokuto rolled his hips and grinned.

“You know, they could probably see your boner from space.”

“I could get you a telescope as well,” Kuroo chuckled. 

“Why bother, when I’m so close?” Bokuto unbuckled the man’s belt and undid his button and zipper. He wore a simple pair of boxer briefs that perfectly accentuated his erection, and Bokuto grinned up at him. 

“Like what you see?”

“Hmm, so far,” teased Bokuto. He got up and peeled off Kuroo’s shirt as he went. “You should get those pants off if you want me to critique you further.”

“What about the couch? Should we cover it?” Kuroo asked as Bokuto was unbuttoning his own jeans. 

“Ooh, good point. Akaashi would skin me alive if we stained it.” He glanced around and his eyes landed on the blanket that was draped over the back of the armchair. He ran over and grabbed it, flung it at Kuroo as he turned and stripped his jeans down his legs. With his ass in the air, he felt the smack reverberate through his whole ass. 

“Damn, Bokuto,” breathed out Kuroo. The other was sitting on the couch again, his fingers slipping in and grabbing the top of his man thong, squeezing it until the fabric slipped between his crack, and Kuroo chuckled darkly behind him. 

“Like what you see?” Bokuto asked as he shook his ass in Kuroo’s face.

“So far.”

Bokuto was yanked back and he felt teeth sink into his ass cheek. 

“Who knew you’d be packing such an ass?” Kuroo murmured against supple flesh. His hands moved to part Bokuto’s cheeks and he pressed his face between them, his voice muffled as he moaned against Bokuto’s ass. 

Bokuto seemed frozen for a moment, because no one had ever just pressed their face into his ass, but he wasn’t about to say he didn’t like it, and he pulled his cheeks apart further and ground back against Kuroo’s face. Hot breath danced over his hole as the fabric of his thong was pulled away, and suddenly something hot and wet teased at his entrance. 

“Holy fuck, Kuroo!” he gasped out breathlessly, and he could almost feel Kuroo grinning against his ass. The man teased at his hole until Bokuto’s cock was hard and dripping, a wet spot forming on the fabric of his underwear, and he slipped the garment down his legs. Kuroo’s hands turned him around and pulled him back atop his lap, rubbed admiringly over his thick thighs. 

“Sorry, Bo, but I really want to fuck you tonight.”

He was fine with that. He was fine with anything Kuroo wanted to do, just so happy to have this chance, so he smiled, tossing a wink to the other. He’d suspected he might be bottoming tonight, if he got Kuroo that was, so he’d cleaned and opened himself up just before the party, and he was sure all he would need was a little lube and encouragement. He reached over to the bedside table and fished out a condom and some lube, set them down next to Kuroo’s leg. 

“Let me,” whispered Kuroo when Bokuto reached for the lube again after settling back in the other’s lap. He slicked up his fingers and pressed them around to Bokuto’s hole, easily slipping in two. His eyebrows quirked up. “You’re really loose already. Were you hoping to get fucked tonight?”

“Well, I thought if I got you-“ he stopped abruptly when he realized what he was implying, but Kuroo just grinned widely at him, catching him red handed. 

“So that was your hidden agenda when you invited me?”

“Yeah, okay- I think you’re really hot.” Bokuto was huffing and staring angrily up at the ceiling, begging his cheeks not to color and betray him.

Kuroo let out a wild laugh, his eyes sparkling. He slid in a third finger and promptly declared that Bokuto was open enough. Bokuto agreed with him, as a man, and he rolled the condom onto Kuroo’s erection. 

They shifted a little atop the blanket, Bokuto leaning back so he could line Kuroo up, and when he began to sink down, he whimpered, “Holy fuck.”

“Sorry, I’m pretty big,” Kuroo apologized cheekily, and Bokuto huffed out a, “Yeah, no shit.” He was trying to keep his breathing calm to ease the pain as he slowly let Kuroo press deeper inside of him. 

“Uhm, do you think you could-?” he gasped out when the pain became sharper, and Kuroo grabbed at his dick, understanding his message. He pumped it, using the lube left on his fingers and the slick dripping from Bokuto’s cock to make the slide up and down easier, and Bokuto relaxed a little into his touch. 

When Kuroo put his lips against his neck, he really loosened up, and began dropping down more and more, taking Kuroo in as the man sucked love marks into his skin. “Ooh, good~” he moaned at him, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck. “Wow,” he whispered when Kuroo was fully seated inside his ass, and the other shuddered against his neck. 

“Fuck, Bo, you’re so tight, it’s insane.”

“I don’t... bottom a lot.”

“Tell me,” Kuroo whispered as he leaned back, his hands on Bokuto’s hips and massaging at his ass. “Does Akaashi fuck you sometimes?”

Bokuto winked down at Kuroo. “On occasion. He’s been known to pummel my ass.”

Kuroo’s eyes glazed over for a moment and he breathed out, “I kinda wanna watch that.”

“I’m just warning you that- he’s really good. My ass is spoiled, so you’re gonna need to ste-“ He didn’t get any farther. Kuroo’s eyes were alight with competition as he slammed his hips up against Bokuto’s, and the other had to bite back a high-pitched mewl. 

“Was that a challenge, Bokuto?”

“Yeah, you up for it?” He was trying to keep his voice even, bring it back down to a lower register.

“Please, Bokuto. I hope your ass and mind are ready to be blown.”

Kuroo’s fingers tightened on his hips, digging in, and he moved Bokuto’s hips, thrusting up to meet the downward motion, and Bokuto tightened his hold on Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo’s lips were on his skin again, suckling and biting on his nipples, and Bokuto actually giggled with embarrassment. 

The way Kuroo moved inside him left Bokuto’s head feeling light. He sank against Kuroo and combed his fingers into the messy bedhead, pressed his nose to Kuroo’s scalp to inhale him. His tongue flicked out and licked against the shell of Kuroo’s ear, and he felt the man shiver. 

“Ooh~” he crooned into his ear. “Are you sensitive here, Kuroo?”

“Fuck you,” Kuroo said, but it came out with a moan as Bokuto licked at his ear again, and he laughed aloud. He sucked Kuroo’s earlobe into his mouth and nibbled at it, the effectiveness lessening, so he licked up again, his tongue slipping slowly inside Kuroo’s ear canal.

And the other bit hard into his shoulder, moaning, his body trembling. His hips stuttered for a moment, until Bokuto whispered something cheeky and he huffed, his trusting starting up again with renewed vigor and vengeance. Like two children, they kept trying to one-up each other, Bokuto licking and whispering filth into Kuroo’s ear, the other targeting Bokuto’s prostate harder and harder with each thrust until they both came with shuddering moans. Bokuto released against Kuroo’s stomach and arched his back, their bellies slicking together and making lewd noises, Bokuto trying to grasp at his composure as it slipped away from him. 

Kuroo fell against his shoulder with a, “Well, fuck.” 

But Bokuto was far from done. His competitive motor was revving high, and as soon as he collected himself, he pulled off Kuroo and pushed him down against the couch. 

“Now it’s my turn!”

“Oh, fuck, wait-! It’s been a while and I’m still-“ But Bokuto didn’t hear anything as he lifted Kuroo’s legs into the air and licked a stripe up his ass. He pressed his lips around Kuroo’s cute pink entrance and suckled at it, Kuroo’s hand grasping into his hair as he breathed out, “Fuck, Bokuto~”

“Gonna make you cum with just my tongue and fingers,” he grinned cheekily. He applied some lube to his digits as he pressed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, reveled in the way Kuroo’s legs jerked against his back and his voice broke on a moan. He swirled his tongue around as he continued to suck at Kuroo’s rim, desperate to break the man. He pulled back and carefully inserted the first finger, letting Kuroo get used to it before adding his second. He crooked his fingers and spread them apart, licking between them into Kuroo. His hair was pulled tight, his roots screaming, but Kuroo was making the cutest noises, so he didn’t stop. 

“Bokuto~ please...” And Bokuto almost gave in to that adorable voice and pleading, but he surged on instead, determined to get Kuroo there just like this. It didn’t take much longer, Kuroo still sensitive from earlier, and soon he was cumming white over his creamy belly. Bokuto gave his ass a parting kiss and sat up, admiring his masterpiece. He leaned forward and licked Kuroo’s belly clean, before leaning fully over Kuroo and claiming his lips. 

“Gross,” murmured Kuroo, but he licked back when Bokuto pressed his tongue into his mouth. Meanwhile, Bokuto was putting a condom on and slicking up his dick, his kiss distracting Kuroo so that he gasped violently when Bokuto pressed the head of his dick in all at once. 

“Fuck, Bo-! You gotta warn me!” He shuddered and begged, “Stop! I’m still-“ But again Bokuto didn’t listen. He grabbed at the back of Kuroo’s head and kissed him again, deeper, their tongues intertwining like they needed this like air. Kuroo sighed brokenly into his mouth and cried when Bokuto’s stomach rubbed against his sensitive cock. 

He was hard again though, and Bokuto knew that Kuroo was enjoying this, even if he’d never admit it. With his free hand, he caressed over Kuroo’s body, his ribs and hips and ass, his thighs, which were wrapped around his waist now. His own legs were screaming but he kept thrusting forward, hips rocking against Kuroo’s. 

Kuroo’s head fell back against the couch and he was so gone that he didn’t even try to stop the cute noises and moans slipping past his lips. 

“Kuroo, so adorable~ Do you feel it, how good I’m making you feel? Fuck, you look delicious.” Bokuto pressed his teeth to Kuroo’s jaw, kissed and nibbled at it as he made his way back to Kuroo’s ear. All it took was one heavy moan and a lick into his ear canal and Kuroo screamed out his name. He squeezed tight around Bokuto and the other couldn’t help but gasp. 

“Holy shit, Kuroo. So~ tight!”

“Bokuto, please, I’m gonna cum again...”

“Go ahead~”

Bokuto angled his thrusts just right as he licked into Kuroo’s ear again, and Kuroo’s whole body seized as he orgasmed hard. 

“Holy shit,” he gasped over and over, Kuroo sounding like a broken record as Bokuto came inside the condom. It wasn’t until they pulled apart that Bokuto could guess why Kuroo was in a state of shock. 

“Did you-“

“Holy fuck, I’ve never-“ Kuroo’s wide, disbelieving eyes met Bokuto. “What the fuck kind of technique...”

And Bokuto just sat back on his legs and grinned proudly, his mind also in shock but not daring to show it. 

He couldn’t believe he’d made Kuroo have a dry orgasm. Fuck, he was really proud of himself. 

Kuroo huffed and grabbed at his wrist, pulled the man down against him, and crashed their lips together. His arms squeezed tight around Bokuto’s waist as he devoured him, lips and tongue moving with amazing skill, and Bokuto huffed headily into his mouth. 

“Fuck, I’m so happy right now, Kuroo.” He giggled like a little school girl as he combed Kuroo’s hair away from his face. Seeing both of the man’s eyes at once was staggering, and he cursed again. “How the fuck are you so handsome?”

Kuroo was panting hard, not even mustering up the will to grin back cheekily. He pressed his forehead to Bokuto’s and whispered, “You know, Bokuto, I was really happy when you invited me to this.”

He sighed and then smiled, a look crossing his face that Bokuto had never seen before, so soft and loving. “I was really hoping I’d get you too. I’ve kinda been hardcore crushing on you since I started at the company. First, I only ever heard about the amazing Bokuto-san, heard both guys and girls gush over you, and I thought I really wanted to meet this man. And then I met you and I thought you were absolutely perfect. I dropped so many hints, found out you were in a relationship, actually kinda hoped you’d break up so I’d have a chance, but this... this is better.”

“Holy crap, Kuroo... I didn’t even know-“

“‘Cause you’re dense as fuck!” Kuroo yelled as he tossed his head back and laughed aloud. When he was done, he pulled Bokuto against his chest, wiggled closer to the other, and pulled the blanket around them in a cocoon. “It’s okay, though. It all worked out.”

Bokuto was pressing tiny kisses to Kuroo’s chest and finally he whispered, “Hey, let’s not fall asleep here.”

“Where then? Want me to take you back to my place?” Kuroo asked, his sass back, but Bokuto kissed him and said, “I’ve got a better idea.”

He pulled himself from the warm cocoon blanket and Kuroo’s arms and took his hand, helping him up as he shivered at the sudden cold of the apartment. Kuroo linked their fingers together and kissed Bokuto once more, pulling his waist to himself, smiling down at the other. 

“Lead the way.”

On quiet feet, they padded down the hall to Bokuto and Akaashi’s bedroom. He listened for a moment at the door, pressed a finger to his lips when he heard no noise from behind the closed door, slowly cracking it open and widening it just enough for the two to slip through. Kuroo’s arm wrapped around his waist as he made his way blindly to the bed, carefully feeling until he felt Akaashi curled up on his own side, Bokuto’s side open.

Sleepy eyes blinked open as Bokuto pulled back the sheets, climbed in and motioned Kuroo to follow behind him. Hands came out and rubbed at his chest, a sleepy Akaashi whispering, “Koutaro?”

“Yeah, baby doll. Just me and Kuroo. Go back to bed.” He kissed Akaashi’s cheek and the other mumbled sleepily and rolled over. Bokuto spooned against him and Kuroo followed suit behind him too. He was probably gonna be really warm, but for now it felt nice to have Kuroo at his back, sleepily breathing against his neck, and Akaashi curled up at his front, both butt naked. 

He turned and gave Kuroo one last kiss, pressing his hand against the other’s cheek, before turning and promptly falling asleep, lulled by the warmth and comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be the last chapter but the second part of this was like seriously making it way too long so I split it up, so there’ll be one more chapter after this one /pumps fist
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments, they always mean the world to me <3 Thank you for all of your support, you guys are THE BEST. 
> 
> /sweats about KurooxBokuto   
> What a good pair <3


	7. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are folks <3 Enjoy some shameless pwp of the morning after ;)

Bokuto was gently woken up by the soft sound of two voices. There was a heavy weight against his back and warmth from his front, and he slowly opened his eyes. Two faces greeted him, one smiling, the other watching with a blank expression. 

“Oh, good morning, darling. Did I wake you up?” 

Bokuto glanced sleepily at Akaashi, took in the way his face was pressed to Tsukishima’s cheek, how Akaashi’s hand was pressed against his other cheek, how cute Tsukishima looked without his glasses. 

“I don’t mind,” Bokuto finally responded, a smile slowly spreading on his lips. “It’s not every day I get to wake up with not just one, but two cuties in my bed.”

Akaashi giggled and Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile on his face that told Bokuto he didn’t terribly mind. 

There was a soft groan from behind and then an arm wrapped around his waist, lips to his neck, and a husky voice whispered, “What about me? I’m not a cutie?”

Akaashi laughed as Kuroo sat up behind Bokuto. “Good morning, Kuroo. And I would say you’re more of a hottie than a cutie.”

Kuroo grinned cheekily at Akaashi and leaned forward. “I’ll accept it.” Akaashi leaned up to meet his lips, the hand on Tsukishima’s face moving to Kuroo’s, their kiss slowly deepening as Bokuto and Tsukishima just watched. “Good morning to you, too, Akaashi,” Kuroo murmured happily when the two finally split apart. 

He glanced at Tsukishima and there was a pause, Kuroo shifting closer to Bokuto and then he extended his hand to the blond. “I don’t think I introduced myself to you last night.”

“You didn’t,” Tsukishima said matter-of-factly, but did Bokuto detect a hint of sadness in the words?

“Well, what a shame. Let me do so now.” And he clambered over Bokuto and Akaashi as he climbed atop Tsukishima. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. It’s really fucking nice to wake up in the same bed as you, and fuck, can I kiss you?”

Tsukishima’s hands were already gliding over Kuroo’s legs to his ass, and he smirked. “Well, since you came all the way over here, it’d be rude for me to say no. And a shame...”

Kuroo made a happy noise and dove down upon Tsukishima’s lips. Bokuto grinned and then glanced at Akaashi, who was already pressing his body closer to his boyfriend’s. “Have fun last night?” he asked as he draped an arm around Bokuto’s neck and kissed him. 

“Mm, lots.” Another kiss and Bokuto pulled Akaashi closer by his waist. “You?”

“Loads.” Another kiss and now they were grinding against one another. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” came a complaint from behind Akaashi. “You think you can bring us to bed and let us sleep with you and not let us have morning sex together?”

Bokuto sat up and pulled Akaashi into his lap, his slim back against Bokuto’s wide chest. His hands were massaging at Akaashi’s upper thighs as he kissed at Akaashi’s neck, his eyes on Kuroo. “Well, what do you suggest?”

Kuroo copied Bokuto and Akaashi’s pose with Tsukishima, the tall blond’s legs draped over Akaashi’s, Kuroo’s legs settling beneath Bokuto’s, the four close. Kuroo began playing with Tsukishima and Akaashi’s nipples as Akaashi pulled the blond in for some sloppy kisses and tongue action. Tsukishima was soon enough grabbing at Akaashi’s dick and slowly pumping it as it came to life; small moans slipped past Akaashi’s lips as his skin flushed red.

Bokuto grabbed at Kuroo’s hips and pulled the four of them closer together still, and grabbed Tsukishima’s dick, lavishing more neck kisses on Akaashi. Tsukishima shifted closer into his grasp as he began moving his hand up and down, the only indication that he liked it. 

Kuroo’s hand at Tsukishima’s nipple disappeared between to two of them, and suddenly Tsukishima bucked up hard into Bokuto’s hand, a groan filling the room. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight, but wet. Did Akaashi fuck you last night?” Kuroo murmured against Tsukishima’s pale shoulder. 

Akaashi pulled back for a moment, his hand cupping the blond’s neck to keep him close, kisses rained over his cheek as he said proudly, “No, he fucked me, but he had a really cute butt plug in the whole time.”

Kuroo moaned, probably imagining it. “You like it both ways, huh?”

Tsukishima just pressed back against the fingers at his ass, his only response as he sought out Akaashi’s lips again. Kuroo flicked Bokuto’s and Tsukishima’s hands away and grasped both the men’s dicks in his large hand. Akaashi and Tsukishima purred happily, and Bokuto was freed up to prep Akaashi. 

“Baby, you’re so loose and wet.” He bit into Akaashi’s shoulder as two fingers easily slid into Akaashi’s hot, slick depths. He moaned out as he heard the lewd squelching sounds his boyfriend’s ass was making. A hand reached behind and grabbed at his hair, Akaashi’s voice rough when he whispered, “Come on already, I’m aching to be filled.”

Bokuto huffed and gave his cock a few pumps before easily sliding it inside Akaashi’s ass. He trembled out a low moan and clung to Akaashi, nails digging into his thighs. Akaashi mewled happily, the sound soon muffled by Tsukishima’s lips. 

“You too?” Kuroo asked, and Bokuto saw the way Tsukishima was pressing back against Kuroo’s hand, his own reaching down to help Kuroo along. He huffed softly as his finger slid in beside Kuroo’s, and Kuroo grinned as he pressed his face into the blond’s neck. 

Bokuto was setting a decent pace with Akaashi, but suddenly he felt something press against his dick, trying to push inside Akaashi with him. “Wha-?” he whispered as Akaashi moaned and clenched around Bokuto. 

“You can fit two, can’t you, cute little kitty,” Tsukishima murmured hotly, his voice low, and even Bokuto shivered at hearing it; there was almost a hidden message there that Bokuto didn’t catch on to, but Akaashi’s dark eyes flashed at the other. Akaashi tossed his head back against Bokuto’s shoulder as Tsukishima’s middle finger slid fully inside along Bokuto’s cock. He could feel the press against his erection, the way Tsukishima’s finger pumped and pressed at Akaashi’s walls. He was working open both himself and Akaashi. 

Kuroo huffed after a moment and said, “Trying to have all the fun without me.”

With Tsukishima’s finger still in his own ass, Kuroo slicked up his cock. “Condom?” he gasped to the blond, but the man shook his head. So Kuroo pressed himself fully inside Tsukishima in one smooth motion, and Tsukishima actually moaned aloud. And instead of withdrawing his finger, he kept pumping it in and out for a few moments longer. 

When he pulled it out and let Kuroo’s cock be the only thing pounding his ass, he slipped the index finger of his other hand into Akaashi. Bokuto shivered, and he moved one finger to each side of Bokuto’s cock, pads turned in as he began rubbing at Bokuto inside Akaashi. 

“Holy shit...” Bokuto muttered. It was almost blowing his mind that someone would be rubbing his cock while he was balls deep in someone’s ass. Akaashi too seemed to be really enjoying the new development, moaning and calling the blond’s name every time a new finger was added. Tsukishima was four fingers in when Akaashi gasped and whispered, “I need you, Kei.”

Kuroo pushed Bokuto down to the mattress and loomed over the two others with his hands wrapped securely around Tsukishima’s thighs. Tsukishima lined himself up and thrust himself inside Akaashi’s tight ass, falling against him as Akaashi screamed out at the second intrusion. 

“Fuck, I forgot how big-“ Those were the last words he could get out before Kuroo and Bokuto thrust upwards, two hard, big cocks pressing Akaashi open together. Bokuto shivered at the way Tsukishima’s dick rubbed against his in the tight, confined space; Akaashi had never felt this tight before. 

Bokuto came so soon that it was almost shameful. He pulled out and wiggled out from under Akaashi, let him and Tsukishima fall back against the bed as he crawled over to Kuroo, who was beckoning him over with two fingers. He grabbed Bokuto behind the head and pulled him in for a rough kiss, lapping at his mouth as he sat on his knees, continuing to pistol into Tsukishima, who seemed to be fully enjoying Akaashi all by himself now. Akaashi had his arms around the blond’s neck and he was moaning away, Tsukishima holding his legs aloft as he drove into Akaashi over and over. Their lips seemed magnetically drawn together, tongues swirling around inside wet mouths. 

“Bo,” Kuroo whispered, and his yellow eyes flicked back to Kuroo. God, he was handsome. He combed his bangs from his eyes and cupped his cheek, smiling at him. Kuroo winked at him and gave him another kiss, soft and tender this time, Bokuto leaning heavily into it. “Bokuto, give me your ass.”

Bokuto nodded and turned on the bed, presenting his rear for Kuroo, swaying softly in the air, and he could feel Kuroo’s fingers caress over his back and along the curve of his butt, over his cock and balls, and then finally his asshole. He sucked in a slow breath as Kuroo pressed inside him, reminded of last night, and shivered out pleasantly as Kuroo began to work him open, massaging at his walls, searching for Bokuto’s best spot. 

Turning his head, Bokuto began to watch Akaashi and Tsukishima together, and he thought that he was really lucky to have three majorly attractive men in his bed like this. Akaashi always amazed him; his boldness, his sexual appetite, his confidence and beauty. Every time Bokuto saw the man, he fell more in love. And he thought watching Tsukishima with his boyfriend was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. 

At some point, Tsukishima’s eyes slipped open and rolled to meet Bokuto’s. He smirked against Akaashi’s lips, his look saying, “Watch me,” as he reached a hand up and placed it against Akaashi’s neck. The other reacted instantly, eyes snapping wide open and trained on the blond, pure excitement in them as he nodded violently. He glanced over at Bokuto and then back to Tsukishima, before closing his eyes and humming against the blond’s lips. And Bokuto watched as Tsukishima slowly began to squeeze around Akaashi’s windpipe, not at his windpipe, but at the bulging veins around it. Akaashi bucked against him and moaned, his hand flying out to cup Bokuto’s face as his eyes drifted open again, his head turning to his boyfriend. And Bokuto watched as his eyes rolled up in ultimate bliss. Tsukishima pulled back from his neck and lips at the same time, and Akaashi took in a slow breathe, his releasing exhale so slow and shaky, and he grinned at Bokuto. 

“Good?” murmured Tsukishima into his ear, and Akaashi nodded back, his whole face relaxed in bliss. 

Bokuto, who had always been scared and had never been able to do it properly, for the first time realized the true pleasure this act gave to Akaashi, and he felt ashamed that he’d never been able to give it to Akaashi properly. “Sorry,” he murmured dejectedly, but Akaashi smiled sweetly at him.

“It’s okay now.” His face turned back to Tsukishima and the other man kissed him slowly and tenderly, and Bokuto realized that Akaashi had many facets, and maybe the other three people in this room could together give him 100% of what he needed. 

It wasn’t such a bad idea, he thought as he stared at the other three, Kuroo watching him with such an intense gaze, Bokuto overwhelmed by how good this entire situation was making him feel. He sat up and crawled back over to Kuroo, kissed him, played with his hair as the other caressed a hand over his hip. With a soft moan against Bokuto’s lips, he finally came inside Tsukishima. The blond was in the middle of giving Akaashi more breath play when Akaashi came hard over his milky stomach, Tsukishima falling against his shoulder as he came too with a soft grunt of pleasure. Kuroo pulled out of the blond and pulled Bokuto into his lap to continue fingering and kissing him. 

Bokuto liked being pressed against Kuroo’s chest, wrapped in his strong arms. He wrapped his hands around Kuroo’s neck and angled his head for the kiss. Behind him, he could hear Tsukishima and Akaashi repositioning themselves, soft kissing noises and cute mewls slipping into the air around them. 

When they were all breathless, Kuroo lay Bokuto and himself down on the bed beside the other two, spooning Bokuto as the two watched Akaashi and Tsukishima flirt with and kiss each other. 

“Hmm, cute,” whispered Kuroo happily, and Bokuto grabbed his arm, pulled it around his waist as he nodded. “You, too,” he added as he kissed at Bokuto’s ear. 

Finally Akaashi rolled over and glanced at Bokuto, smiling so happily that Bokuto wouldn’t deny him a thing in the world. “Come here, baby,” he whispered softly, beckoning Bokuto forward with his fingers, and he nodded slowly, crawling towards his boyfriend. 

Their lips met and it was like Bokuto was falling in love all over again with this majestic creature he had the pleasure to call his lover. Akaashi pulled Bokuto into his arms, their kiss deepening, and Bokuto knew what was coming. He clutched at Akaashi’s sides and moaned lustfully, ‘cause damn he wanted it. 

But someone pulled Akaashi away from him. Bokuto’s eyes snapped wide open and he saw Kuroo sucking deeply at Akaashi’s neck. The smaller man tossed his head back with a mewl and grabbed at Kuroo’s hair. But Kuroo’s eyes were on Bokuto. 

“Come on. I want a front row seat,” he husked in a low voice.

Bokuto crawled back to Kuroo and laid his legs over Akaashi and Kuroo’s. The taller pulled his legs roughly and he fell back against the mattress with a gasp, Akaashi slowly crawling down over him, peppering kisses over his skin. 

“Mm,” Akaashi hummed softly, his voice finally reaching Bokuto’s ears as he came closer to the man’s lips, the two finally meeting again, and Akaashi slipped inside him with a soft sigh. Bokuto tossed his head back and gasped; it felt so amazing to have Akaashi on top of him, inside of him again. The man easily set a good rhythm, knew exactly where to thrust to hit Bokuto’s good spot, knew how he liked it. Akaashi, who was so perfect... he reached up and caressed at his boyfriend’s face, Akaashi leaning down again for more kisses. 

A shadow cast over them and Kuroo was sitting up tall, focused on something below Bokuto’s line of sight, Akaashi moving down his neck to add to the litter of bruises dotting his skin. He gasped at an exceptionally strong suck, his eyes flickering closed and back open, and suddenly Kuroo was watching him, winking at him, and Akaashi let out a loud gasp of pure delight. 

“Kuroo~ so big,” Akaashi crooned, turning his head back and Kuroo leaning down to capture his lips in a wet, tongue-y kiss. Akaashi’s rhythm inside Bokuto changed as he now tried to make both Bokuto and Kuroo feel each thrust. 

Soft moans and whimpers echoed around the room, until Kuroo glanced up quietly and looked past Bokuto. The bed shifted by his head and Tsukishima made his way over to Kuroo. He put a hand on Kuroo’s chest, Kuroo cupping the back of his head, and the two shared a kiss, pulled apart, Kuroo’s eyes sparkling, and dove back in for more. 

Akaashi’s eyes were on Bokuto, so he turned back to his boyfriend, stroked his cheek, and smiled. “Baby, you look beautiful.”

Akaashi smiled and pressed against Bokuto’s hand, closing his eyes blissfully. “Koutaro, I missed you.”

“Love you, Keiji,” Bokuto whispered back, the two lost in their own world for a moment, Bokuto pulling Akaashi towards himself to rub their noses together. “You’re too good to me.”

Bokuto ran a hand along Akaashi’s side, marveled at his figure, pulled the man’s hips closer, his dick pressing deep inside Bokuto. “There, my love,” he mewled. “Fuck me deep inside like that.”

Kuroo, recognizing the change, picked up the work. He grabbed Bokuto’s hips and slammed his hips against Akaashi’s plump ass, leaned over the two and licked at Akaashi’s neck. Bokuto howled and Akaashi cried out next to his ear, the two shivering together. Kuroo looked up for a moment at Tsukishima and whispered, “My ass is lonely, Tsukishima...”

The blond grinned cheekily, sliding a hand slowly down Kuroo’s back as he moved behind him, leaning down, disappearing behind Kuroo, until the other howled, “Stop teasing me!”

Tsukishima popped back up with a dark smile on his face, far too proud of himself, but then he pressed a hand against Kuroo’s back and lined himself up to enter the man before him. Kuroo huffed, small broken sounds, his hips stuttering and Akaashi picking up the slack again. 

Between the three of them, they set a random, frantic sort of rhythm, but Bokuto, who was at the end of it all, was experiencing something he never had before. He could see everyone’s face, marvel at how good they looked, how lusty and horny, and so cute together. 

When they came, it was a chain reaction. Kuroo was first, then Akaashi, Bokuto with a scream, and finally Tsukishima, pumping out everything he had left inside Kuroo’s ass. 

Somehow they gathered themselves back under the sheets, Kuroo holding Tsukishima and Akaashi tight, Bokuto curled up against Akaashi’s chest, listening to his slowly decreasing heartbeat. 

“Fuck, that was really nice,” Kuroo murmured against Tsukishima’s neck, and everyone hummed their agreement. 

“I wouldn’t mind doing it again,” Akaashi said with a cheeky smile as Tsukishima nibbled at his shoulder. More murmurs of agreement resounding.

“Definitely... do it again,” hummed Tsukishima, finally tamed, mussing with Kuroo’s hair and leaning forward to give Bokuto a kiss. 

Bokuto kissed him back, murmuring, “Mm, one more time?” Another kiss. Akaashi’s arms wrapped around Bokuto’s waist, a second hand pressing against his shoulder blade, and a third grabbing gently at his waist. “I could get used to this,” he told all of them truthfully. 

And all of them nodded. 

“Could be worth a try...” he added slowly. 

Nods all around again. 

“Well, then, everyone, I’ll be in your care.”

And everyone laughed and nodded once more. 

x

Bokuto would later see Tsukishima and Kuroo share some more private kisses in their living room, Kuroo pressing a piece of paper into Tsukishima’s hand as the man finally had to go. Bokuto, with Akaashi in his arms, watched everyone leave their apartment. Ushijima and Hinata, the smaller clinging to the other’s arm, Ushijima actually smiling, though trying to hide it, embarrassed. Daichi had an arm around Suga and Nobuyuki’s hand in his other, thanking the couple for an amazing night and promising to come again next month. Kuroo was the last one left, and he stalked up to the two of them, Bokuto meeting his eyes, and they were silent for a bit. Finally, Kuroo laughed half-heartedly and whispered, “I’m actually really sad to leave.”

Bokuto reached out a hand and pulled the other closer. “You don’t have to, you know.” Akaashi wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist, pressed his cheek to his chest, and Bokuto leaned up to kiss him gently. “You could stay if you like.”

Kuroo caressed at his cheek, pressed a hand over Akaashi’s hair, and smiled. “Yeah,” he whispered softly, his eyes gleaming beautifully as he looked at Bokuto. 

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets a happy ending in my fics lmao ;) Hope you guys enjoyed it!! 
> 
> Yell at me about HQ or BNHA or send me writing prompts/ideas at my Tumblr (@bealovelylady) 
> 
> <3


End file.
